Doctor Sin is IN!
by Steal Beating Heart
Summary: What will happen when Susan and Dr Roach go to england for a few days and Susan discovers a few surprising things about the Doctors past that he isn't proud of. M for steamy scenes later
1. The Experiment!

**This is the first fic i have ever really written and published so fingers crossed everything goes ok. Here is chapter one i shall be adding chapter two soon.**

He remembered the accident vividly as if it had happened only days before instead of 50 years ago. He had been working on his thesis for the last three years and it all came down to this moment, this one experiment. If it was successful the name Dr. Nathaniel Wallis would be a house hold name, proving his worth to the world and the scientific community once and for all. If not it would break him.

His hands quivered for a moment as they hovered over the bottle of liquefied uranium 234. He held it up to the light for a moment, the liquid glowing oddly through the brown glass container. He would proceed like he had done before, first inject the specimen and then measure the outcome. He had done this part a thousand times before, he could have done it in his sleep if he liked. He took a syringe out of the steri-pack as he held the bottle upside down. He exhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves and stop his hand from shaking. A 'quack' they had called him, saying that his brilliant experiment was "_nothing more than a sick man's last ditch attempt to stave off death"._ The words stung as they echoed in his head "_Your sick Nathan, your mind its going quicker than you're body. You've gone mad my friend, trying to find your cure but there is no cure for your genetics and this will be the death of you" _those words had hurt the most. just the memory felt like stones were being thrown at him, as he was betrayed by his dearest colleague and friend.

"They'll see they'll all see, not to make a fool out of Dr. Nathaniel Wallis. They'll see who the quack and that you can't ever crush a cockroach mwhahahahaha" the man said laughing manically in a way that made him sounds utterly insane. There was a satisfying hiss as he stabbed the needle down with conviction, the hollow point piercing the foil lid before greedily gulping up the liquid until the syringe was filled. Its contents glowing with a strange chartreuse green hue. He flicked the tip of the needle with his index finger to insure that no bubbles of air were present, before he went to retrieve his latest and hopefully last subject.

The lab was a perfect cornucopia of mess; papers were flowing out of draws and spilling along the floor. Test tubes lay on their sides spilling various substances across tables, small bugs sticking fast in the viscose solution ad if being encased in amber. He didn't seem to notice this or he chose to ignore it, going straight towards a large glass tank that was attached to the back wall. It was the type of tank you would expect to find an iguana or some other type of exotic lizard in. Yet instead the tank crawled with insects, each bug was incredibly large hinting that they were either a large giant breed or there was some type of mutation involved. The man opened the small plastic hatch and quickly grasped one of the specimens holding it tightly in his hand before quickly shutting the hatch again. He examined the Insect in his hand which happened to be the largest of all the cockroaches in the tank. He quickly returned back to his work bench sending yet more papers flying with the push of an elbow so he could have more room. He placed the roach down inside a Petri dish before applying sticky tape to the thorax to hold the specimen still. It squirmed trying to get free, obviously not liking the fact that it was on its back and couldn't move. It knew what would happen next.

All the bugs had seen the cases lining the walls, the corpses of their dead friends, rotting away. They had all heard the tales of how they would be captured by invisible barriers, held hostage for days or weeks on end as ugly, fleshy creatures ogled relentlessly. All bugs knew that death would come for them rather quickly after that. A silver spear slicing through the air, it would only take seconds to stab you in the thorax before you would find yourself being pinned to parchment paper as the life drained from your body.

The cockroach would have shuddered if it could as it saw the infamous needle come straight for it. It couldn't move still bound by the tap, but hissed and screeched as it tried to get away. It was no use, the needle pierced the thick exoskeleton of the roach as if it was made of warm butter. The bug saw its life flash before its eyes and realised that he had enjoyed his life of eating garbage, living in the darkness and making love to all the roachetts that came his way. He still didn't want to die but at least his life hadn't been a total waste. He looked down as he felt a warm sensation fill his body like he had been dipped in melting ooze. Yet the feeling was coming from the needle, he was being injected by something. He wasn't sure what it was his limited insect mind unable to process the enormity of the part he was playing for science. All the roach knew was that the warm feeling inside him made him feel strange and yet at the same time strangely powerful. His antenna twitched wildly and his many legs kicked as the syringe was at last pulled out of his abdomen and the tape was ripped off his shell painfully. He tried to run but felt warm hands stinking of chemicals and flesh trap him before releasing him, into a separate chamber with the same invisible force field he could not climb. "I'm bleeding" the roach thought to itself as it looked down to see blood oozing out of the wound along with a sticky substance that had a strange green glow about it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Dr. Wallis paced the lab nervously, stomping over papers and anything else that happened to be in his way. He cared for nothing but the result, even as he spluttered bringing a handkerchief to his lips where it was stained with crimson mucus it didn't matter. Soon he would be free of all this, he looked down at his sickly body in disgust. He was a thin man whose sunken eyes and general gaunt exterior would have reminded one of a corpse except that he was still alive but only just. "Come on Nate hold yourself together now, it's only an hour and then you can finally be rid of this putrid mortal shell" he muttered to himself his strong English accent only just about audible over the rasping in his throat. The very air he breathed was poisoning his body and this was painfully obvious. Every word was an effort as his fluid filled lungs fought with all their might for another breath, another whisper of contaminated air to keep on going. As it was he had to wear a gas mask when outside to keep majority of the air born pathogens at bay but even then he wasn't safe. The world it seems was out to kill the brilliant man cursed and yet at the same time gifted with an extra chromosome. It would seem that this extra feature to his genetic profile was the root to both in incredible intelligence and yet at the same time the fragility of his body. He knew in his heart of hearts that his body would be the death of him, but perhaps his brain would be one step ahead of the game.<p>

He coughed again and distressingly moist rattling wheeze came out of his chest along with copious amounts of blood. He had already seen the reaper many times in his youth, suffering from a rare immunodeficiency he had been at its door many time. Yet it had never really been like this, there had always been a glimmer of hope. Some wonder drug would come along just in the nick of time and save him from the void. Many of these drugs he had concocted himself, trying to find a permanent fix for his corrupted genetic coding. However it never lasted long and was just another in a long line of quick fixes to stave off death for another month or so. Now it seemed he was out of time, there were no more quick fixes, no more wonder drugs. Either his experiment worked or he would die it was as simple as that and he felt as if he was playing on a knife's edge. It frustrated him to no end that his IQ couldn't be accurately measured with normal tests and yet the common cold could kill him. He growled angrily, gripping the smooth silver handle of the cane he used to walk even more tightly than before, making his knuckles turn white. It shouldn't be like this, he shouldn't be limited like this, he had so much potential in the world and he hated the fact that he was being limited by something as simple as biology. The silver handle of the otherwise smart black cane bit into his palm terribly until it drew blood, at which point Nathan threw it off to one side with a loud roar. It only took him a few seconds to realise that his last move had been a big mistake; his legs began to feel as if they were made of jelly and his knees wobbled threatening to buckle under his weight. He cursed to himself sitting down on a nearby stool to stop the shaking in his legs; he couldn't collapse not now, not when he was so near to completing his experiment.

He fiddled with an object in his pocket of the lab coat he always wore. It had originally been a brilliant starch white but the years and various chemical spills meant that the coat was now a rather unappetizing dirty yellowish grey. His fingers closed on cold metal and a small click came from his pocket before he bought out a circular object. It was a very old and rather abused looking pocket watch that had a glass panel in the back so you could see how it had worked. Not that he needed to see the internal pieces of the watch to know how it worked or how one would go about making one. He had made this one from the salvaged parts of a broken Victorian pocket watch he had found years before. His finger tips danced over the glass panel tracing each of the cogs as they moved before there was another small click as he pressed the top of the watch to open the cover. He examined the time and tutted to himself,turning the watch over and over again in his hands.

He went on with this little routine, turning the watch over in his hands before opening it every few minutes until finally the hour was got up from where he was sitting and shuffled over to where he had discarded his cane, barely making it across the room on his own without collapsing. He straightened up and lent on the can heavily, grateful that it had survived its impromptu trip across the room. As soon as he felt steady on his feet again he began searching for something in the draws of his work bench. He grunted slightly as he frantically searched before pulling out a piece of rubber tubing that had originally attached a Bunsen burner to the gas tap. _"Yes this will do nicely"_ he thought to himself wrapping it around the hand that was holding the cane. After another few minutes he bought out a small square packet that contained sterilizing wipes and a fresh syringe already fit with its needle. A wicked smile formed on the man's face making his mustache curl up delightfully at the corners. He moved back over to the stool and sat down on it again, shifting slightly so he was facing his work bench. Once he was comfortable he reached over the desk, retrieving the large jar the contained the ill fated cockroach that had become his test subject. He wasn't surprised to see that the insect had tripled in size in the last hour. Even as he watched he could see its exoskeleton ripple and grow becoming larger and tougher. He would need to act fast if the previous specimen was anything to go by. By hour 1.5 it has stopped growing, leaving at least six times its original size. By hour two however the subjects shell had become so tough that even the hardest of needles couldn't penetrate it, scalpels were just as useless. In the end he has dispatched it with a bone saw, unfortunately resulting to vivisection to dispatch the monstrosity he had created. He would be ready for it this time though, as he had calculated that he had another... He quickly flicked open the pocket watch before shutting it again, returning it to his pocket. He had ten minutes in the safe zone before the subject reached stage two.

He began to wrap the piece of rubber tubing around his left arm, using it as a primitive but none the less effective tourniquet. He pulled the tubing tight until he could see the veins in his arm clearly. It wouldn't have taken much pressure to make them visible through his deathly pale skin, but he tightened it anyway so there was no doubt in his mind where veins ended and tissue began. With his right hand he picked up the pack of alcohol wipes, ripping the packet open with his teeth he quickly rubbed the soft spot in the crook of his arm, sterilizing it to stop any airborne bacteria from entering the injection sight. Using his teeth as well he freed the syringe from its packet, leaving it lying on top of the packet for a moment.

He inhaled deeply before audibly sighing as he let the breath out. Moments later as he reached for the jar which contained the now slightly agitated specimen. His right hand quickly flipping open the jar's lid and in one smooth motion grab hold of the mutant insect, laying it on its back so its soft underbelly was in the air, before plunging the needle into the creatures abdomen. An ear piercing screech echoed around the lab and the Doctor drew what he needed from the struggling creature before quickly dumping it back in its container. It would in all likelihood bleed to death but he didn't care, he had what he needed from it and he wasn't going to waste time thinking about some bug while his cure was calling from inside the needle. He stared into the Syringe, holding up to the light with wonder in his eyes as he watched the newly extracted liquid. It was truly a wonder to behold;  
>the liquid in front of him had been a vibrant green was now an incandescent aqua. He haphazardly flicked the tip of the needle too transfixed with the radiant blue glow in front of him. It did the job though and the Syringe was now free of any air bubbles that were there before.<p>

A slight hiss escaped Nathaniel's lips as the needle pierced his skin but any discomfort he felt was forgotten as his thumb pressed down on the end of the syringe releasing the magical liquid into his blood stream. Shocking warmth ran up the doctor's arm towards the tourniquet before racing back down to assault his cold finger tips. It was a wonderfully maddening feeling, like he had liquid fire swimming in his veins. He quickly undid the tie around his arm and lent back slightly closing his arms as the living fire assaulted his other senses bringing him pleasure he didn't know was physically possible. Neurons fired frantically in his brain as he gave into the warmth, giving life back to his limbs. He felt his muscle tense for a moment and then relax as if warm azure hands were massaging them, taking away the agonizing pain that had become his norm.

It wasn't until he tried to get up that the trouble started. He stumbled suddenly lightheaded and quite queasy. "Easy Nate let's just do things slowly" he whispered to himself before dry heaving a little. The spinning sensation he felt did not lessen as he has hoped instead in increased until he felt like he was on a carousel that was madly out of control. "I want off" he breathed roughly, losing his lunch over the floor moments later.

Something was wrong; the feeling inside of him had changed drastically. The pleasant, massaging warmth had turned into burning, squeezing pain, that seemed to singe every nerve ending in his flesh. He doubled over in pain as a molten vice like grip began to make its way through his body, making him feel as if his very bones were trying to escape. He collapsed to the floor, wheezing and hissing, all he could do was claw his way across to the phone so he could get some help. Fingernails biting deeply into the floor, Nathan began to pull his way across to the 'lunch' table at the far end of the lab. Hours seemed to pass before he finally made his way to the table, by this time he felt as if his skull was warping the bone twisting and changing, squishing his brain into a pulp. His eyes filled with a mixture of tears and blood bulged, if he had been in a sane frame of mind he would have been worried that they would pop right out of his skull but right now all he could focus on was surviving.

He grabbed the table cloth in an attempt to pull himself up onto his feet. He failed to get more than a few inches from the floor before his body smacked back down onto the floor painfully, taking the cloth with him. Crockery, moldering food stuffs and long forgotten experiments fell all around him smashing into smithereens across the floor. The chemicals from past experiments mixing together on the floor dangerously only to form a dense, noxious smoke as it ate  
>through the floor, the smoke it produced stung his already bloody, raw eyes making him blind. He lashed out trying to get hold of something, anything. He<br>couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. He was going to die, he was going to DIE! He realized this mere seconds before the heavy weight of the phone came crashing down on his skull knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>When he awoke the lab was freezing, almost as if someone had transported the room to the Arctic Circle while he had been out. He moaned at the buzzing, pounding sound that reverberated through his skull and down his spine, making his skin feel like it was vibrating. He tried to open his eyes groggily and instantly regretted it, hissing in pain at the sudden light. He closed them again his hands trying to cover them to save from more pain. Wait what was that, his hand brushed over something strange where his nose should be. It was smooth and hard with a slight hint of warmth to it like the shell of a bug. He tapped on it to hear it make a strange hollow creak like old wood. Ok now this really was strange, he dug in a fingernail only to recoil in pain as soon as it made contact. "What the bloody..?" he muttered to himself his eyes opening, this time slowly so he could get accustom to the light. It was really quite bright in the room, brighter in the room than he had remembered. He reached into his pocket and retrieved the watch; it was still the middle of the night so he hadn't been unconscious for that long so why was it so bright in here. He tried to turn his head but it felt as if he had a giant bowling ball on his shoulders. The weight of it too much for his neck to hold up on its own so he ended up simply staring down at the floor limply, straining to hold up the incredible weight now on his shoulders.<p>

Strange he had never noticed the pattern in the wood before, the tiny dots and dirt embedded into the grain. Everything looked so small; he wondered if he had grown. His body still looked the same but what about his head? It felt so heavy, so bulbous. He eyes felt as if they were bulging out of his skull and yet at the same time sitting snugly in their sockets. His hands reached up to touch his skin, his neck felt as if it were made out of the same strange shell like material he had felt earlier. Yes that's what it felt like, the hard outer shell of a bug but that was impossible wasn't it? His hands continued on their way up and he found his chin, the texture beneath his finger tips didn't change but his chin defiantly seemed bigger perhaps more defined. His hands then moved up in a V pattern following his jaw line upwards and outwards. He felt a bit of wiry fuzz tickle his finger tip which signalled that his moustache was still intact. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was rather fond of it; he found the fine well trimmed line of facial hair rather comforting for some reason. His hand kept on going in the same wide v pattern until he could see them. "That's strange" he whispered taking his hands away from his eyes to measure the distance, they weren't where they should have been and as he closed his eyes he ran his finger tips over them. His eyes were huge taking up at least ¾ of his head. "What the Bloody hell is wrong with me" He barely managed to croak as he scrambled to his feet to find a mirror. He didn't even notice that he had managed to get up and sprint along the lab all without the use of his cane. He stopped next to the mirror, eyeing it wearily from a side on position before stepping in front of it. What he saw next made a strangled cry rise from his throat. Before him was a strange creature, with an burnt orange skin tone upon hard, leathery looking skin. Huge golden saucers were the most prominent feature on its face, the golden iris darting here there and everywhere sparkling with fear as they studied the glass. A pencil thin moustache looked as if it was velcroed just above the creatures just as thin top lip. Last but not least his gaze shifted to the top portion of the image in which one would expect to find the top of the skull and a fine bed of hair. Gone were his dark, silky locks and instead were replaced with a pair of antenna. He laughed madly at this, finally loosing the waning self control and little sanity he had left.

"It's just a dream, a hallucination and nothing more" he said in between bouts of nervous, insane laughter. "I will wake up and it will all be over" he said to himself before chanting "it's not real, it's not REAL". It was real enough however to make him doubt his own sanity. The image in the mirror moved, drawing his attention as one of the creatures antenna twitched slightly like a muscle spasm. He felt a strange pulling, tapping sensation at the top of his head and when he looked up he could see strange feelers bending slightly over his bulbous head. That was the last straw broke, all sanity now gone the Doctor cackled like a maniac before he fainted, his new feelers twitching wildly taking on a life of their own.


	2. A restless night

**_Hey there all, its been a few weeks since i uploaded my first chapter. I would have uploaded it quicker but i have been sick so that can't be helped. Anyway thank you for the reviews it means a lot to me that people have reviewed it as its my first ever fan fiction. Any who i hope you all like this chapter as much where i have tried to incorporate the Doc's mischievous side a little more. Coments and reviews are welcome!_**

**_Once again i don't own anything from Monster's Vs Aliens. i just couldn't sleep properly until i wrote this chapter. _**

* * *

><p><em>The cure is screaming<br>one helluva healing  
>Cut out the cancers<br>Corrupting your soul_

Barely breathing  
>Recovery by bleeding<br>But the rot will go  
>Dr. Sin is in<p>

"Oh the doctor is in" the words came as no more than a slight whisper in his head, making his antenna twitch slightly in confusion. Once again he found himself staring into brilliant glittering azure that seemed to swirl and move as he watched it transfixed. It wasn't until the azure disappeared for a moment under a row of wonderful, thick lashes that he realised just what he was looking at. It was not the infamous liquid from years ago but instead he was staring at beauty personified in liquid iris. They belonged to a goddess, a perfect silver haired being of breath taking beauty made even more painfully apparent by the fact that she surrounded herself by monstrous creatures. Not only was her beauty astounding but her kindness was unrivalled by anything else he had seen in his long and rather peculiar life... Well almost. The man's own insanity and anarchic streak was almost as fierce and strong as the ethereal deity in front of him, almost but not quite.

"Is the doctor in?" the voice said again this time becoming clearer this time, cutting through the muddled haze of his thoughts. He could detect a tone of annoyance in the voice and the living ocean of blue before him shifted, filling with a look of concern the troubled him deeply. This was enough to snap him out of his trance a little "Hum" he murmured practically purring as he felt warm, tender fingers brush his antenna fully breaking his Stupor. "Yes my dear" he managed to say though it was a small miracle he was able to speak at all. There was just something in the way she looked at him that made audible speech almost impossible, anything he said came out as gibberish and for a man who made Albert Einstein look like an ape brandishing a pointed stick this was some feat.

"Are you ok Dr Cockroach? You haven't been sleeping again have you?" Susan asked voice filled with concern for her mad friend. No, not mad she thought to herself, he was too brilliant to be called mad but eccentric certainly. The obscure bug man held quite a reasonable chunk of Susan's massive heart all to himself as he was constantly trying to find ways to help her. After all it wasn't exactly easy being over fifty foot tall, having every one you ever cared about cower and hide as if you were some kind of... well as if she were a monster. She didn't feel as if she was a monster though, sure she was strong, powerful and determined as hell but she didn't feel particularly monstrous. She still felt like Susan despite the quantonium flowing through her veins, her white hair and her new name 'Ginormica'. She felt more like herself, her real self when she was among her friends, not because they were monsters but because they didn't treat her any differently. They accepted her and loved her for who she really was faults and all. She had tried desperately to hide her faults when she had been with Derrick as he had been so obsessed with image. He couldn't have a girlfriend or a wife that was anything less than perfect and so she had tried to mask quite how imperfect and broken she was behind a ray of sunshine. Yet she didn't feel the need to do that here, especially in the presence in Dr Cockroach. There was something about the doctor that made her feel safe no matter what; she supposed it was because he understood her better than anyone. Sure B.O.B and Link understood what it was like to be labelled as a monster but they had only experienced life as that, being a monster. Only her dear Dr Roach knew what it was really like. To be a normal-ish human one minute and then the next your life is turned upside-down and people are calling you a monster. This was why she became so distressed seeing her dearest and most trusted friend abusing himself in the name of science.

"No my dear i haven't, it seems that sleep has once again alluded this crazy old cockroach" The good doctor said with a weak and somewhat tired smile as he rubbed his now rather red looking eyes. They were normally a beautiful shade of burnt umber that sparkled mischievously whenever he got one of his brilliant ideas. Tonight however his eyes were dull amber, the surrounding white littered with petechial bleeding showing that he had spent more than a few nights working tirelessly on his new project.

"I know what you are going to say my dear but i am so close to a breakthrough i can taste it. Would Charles Darwin have given up on his theory of evolution just because he had suffered a few nights of insomnia? Would Max Planck have given up on his work with thermodynamics just because he had skipped a meal or two?" He asked eyes sparkling with delight as he rattled on about some of his heroes in rhetorical questions which were quite typical to him. Yes he was hungry and yes he was most certainly tired but he refused to let something like biology interfere with another one of his breakthroughs.

"I know but you can't keep pushing yourself like this, you're not eating, you're not sleeping you just keep working on that thing" Susan said pointing the numerous bottles of strange chemicals and pieces of plant life spread out on the table before them. "What is it exactly that you're making Doc?" Susan asked eyes widening as she tried to read the tiny chicken scratch handwriting on each bottle. She failed miserably, even if she had been 'normal size' she still wouldn't have been able to read the labels, his handwriting, like most other doctors being almost illegible.

"Now that would be telling" he said a devilish smirk curling just below his moustache. "Besides my dear i don't want to ruin the surprise when it works. A good scientist always has a flair for showmanship and i must say you are in for a treat" he tried to suppress the evil laugh rising in his throat as he knew it unnerves Susan somewhat, his antenna danced gleefully instead and the devilish grin stretched to Cheshire cat proportions.

There was no doubt in his mind that his experiment would work, he was an evil genius after all. "I will sleep as soon as this is finished my dear i give you my word" he all but purred fixing her with the same devilish smile that could set any girls heart a flutter. Any girl that is except for Susan, she seemed to be immune to his wit, his sooth voice and his charming ways. It was apparent that that the rest of the world wasn't as the good doctor seemed to have quite a cult following, mainly consisting of giggling teenage girls. What on earth they would see in a mad cockroach that was at least 40 years older than them he hadn't got a clue. it was just infuriating that he could quite easily charm the pants off any of his fan girls and yet he couldn't even successfully flirt with the object of his desire without making a fool out of himself._" That woman will be the death of me" _he sighed to himself before addressing 'that' woman.

"But for now why don't you take your own advice and sleep, i have everything i need her so your assistance isn't required. I will come and get you the moment my experiment is a success though." He said with another just as devilish smile. He failed to mention the fact that she was a distraction to him at the best of times let alone tonight. She had come out to his lab wearing nothing more than a thin, white nightgown made of silk that hugged her body, accentuating every detail perfectly. The dress had a soft V neckline that showed more than a little of her ample cleavage. The hem of the dress sitting just an inch or two shy of her knee, showing just how impossibly long her legs really were. The view of her tonight was mouth watering and the doctor began to feel more than slightly aroused and distracted by so much exposed skin on the goddess. It was maddening that they could make a night gown for a 50 foot woman but couldn't make it modest. He swore that Monger gave her these type of clothes just to infuriate him. He could swear she wore them just to mess with him, but he put that down to good old fashioned paranoia. Susan was pure and innocent she would never do such things no matter how much he secretly hoped she would. It was her Sweetness and purity that was the most maddening of all, he liked it all too much it was part of what make her irresistible to him. Half of him wanted to protect Susan and preserve all her sweetness and light but the other half of him wanted to do the exact opposite. In fact he quite often indulged in wicked thoughts of stealing Susan's innocence, tainting her with a type of twisted darkness to match his own. Oh if only she would give in to the darkness he knew was hiding inside her just waiting to be let out to play. Just the thought of how much fun they could have together made pleasant shiver run up the back of his shell.

"Alright then can i at least get you a cup of coffee or some warm garbage or something?" Susan asked unsuccessfully trying to suppress a yawn. She could really go for a cup of coffee herself and would hope the Doc would take her up on the offer as it would give her something to do. Recently she had been experiencing acute insomnia almost as much as the doctor. Hers however wasn't caused by an obsession but rather by nightmares. They all seemed to follow the same pattern, first she was captured and then her powers were slowly stripped away followed shortly by everything else. Her massive stature, her strength, her clothes and then as if to add insult to injury she was stripped bare and beaten mercilessly. In the end it left her, naked, scared and totally, utterly human, broken in all sense of the word. Sometimes the dream started out in Galaxar's laser cage and it was him dealing out the humiliating beating, the rest of the time however it was some unknown assailant. That was the worst, not knowing there the blows were coming from, not knowing who was ogling her naked, bruised skin. At least with Galaxar she knew how to get under his skin, she had already formulated a plan to defeat him if he came back, but how can you fight the unknown. The simple answer is that you can't and that is what terrified her the most and she often woke up screaming in the middle of the night expecting to see eyes watching her in the darkness. There never was anyone watching her, well anyone she could see anyway but the hairs on the back of her neck still prickled uncomfortably none the less.

"If i say yes will you leave me to my work rather than trying to lure me away with the promise of caffeine and sweet treats like the infuriating temptress you are?" Doctor Cockroach said with a weary smile. He would have much preferred a nice cup of tea but he was too tired to argue with her. Anyway if she was getting coffee then she wasn't asking him questions or distracting her with the outrageous outfit she chose to where to bed._ "The death of me" _he repeated to himself as his eyes once again scanned her ethereal form before almost violently forcing themselves back to the chemicals he was working with.

"Me a temptress?" Susan said with a chuckle as if the entire notion was obscure beyond belief. "How on earth am i a temptress?" she asked quizzically fixing the doc with a question and a look that made him wish he could crawl and hide inside his shell like a cartoon turtle.

"Well my dear have you actually looked at what you are wearing this fine evening. Not that i am complaining, the view from here is rather extraordinary but your night attire doesn't leave much to the imagination now does it?" He asked with a wicked smile getting ready to flatten him to the ground at any moment to scuttle away from harm's way at any moment. She couldn't crush him, nothing could but it was still rather painful when something tried and he didn't particularly want to be trying to coax the kinks for the next hour when there was work to be done.

"Well i..." She hadn't actually thought much about what she was wearing, she knew she was wearing a night gown and she was comfortable enough around Doc that she hadn't felt self conscious until now. She looked down at herself only to realise that he had a point. Not only was the material rather clingy but this particular nightgown was more suited for 'bedroom activities' than actual sleeping. The fine, white silk had a slight translucent quality to it meaning that her curves had been in plain view this whole time. How had she not noticed this before and why had he let her walk around in it for half the night without saying a word?

"No i..." she broke off not really knowing what to say, suddenly feeling rather exposed. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She demanded angrily.

If looks could kill then the one Susan was giving him right now would be lethal, yet he shook it off and simply grinned. He felt somewhat mischievous tonight, perhaps it was the fact that he was so close to a breakthrough or perhaps it was just Susan's presence in the skimpy night gown but the need to cause at least a little bit of mayhem was overwhelming.

"It's quite simple my dear, you look like a goddess in that little dress and i couldn't keep my eyes off you" He said licking his lips before continuing. "Or perhaps that was all part of your plan to lure me away from my experiments by attempting to seduce me with that gorgeous body of yours" he purred darkly fixing her with a look of pure lust.

Susan spluttered unable to process quite what she was hearing and the colour rushed to her cheeks as she blushed violently. "I'm not trying to seduce you, you pervert" she shouted as she attempted to capture the rotten bug man in front of her. He quickly dodged her fist and scuttled away climbing up the wall so he was out of her immediate reach. "You look ravishing when you blush my dear, perhaps i should give you that reaction more often" he called as he quite clearly ogled her from his place high up on the wall. Susan swiped at him but seeing that he was almost at ceiling level she took to cussing at him instead. The doctor simply cackled as Susan stormed off back into her room, the need for coffee forgotten in her anger.

After a few minutes the doctor climbed back down from the wall, straightening his lab coat as he went. He chuckled to himself as he returned to his desk. _"What's was the point in having a girl monster if you couldn't have fun with them once in a while?_ "He thought to himself as link's voice sounded from behind him.

"What the hell was all that about, is Susan PMSing already?" he asked scratching his scaly tail in confusion.

"Heaven knows link why don't you go ask her?" Dr Roach said with a sly smile knowing that it would take Susan a fair few hours to calm down. By that time he would have finished his work and have the end product finished. Perhaps his little diversion tactic had been a little unorthodox but it had worked and had been a whole lot of fun to boot. A small part of him felt a little bit guilty about upsetting her like that, perhaps he could have broached the subject more gently but for now he just hoped that the end result of his experiment would make it up to her.


	3. Monsters keep me company

**_This is chapter three finished, sorry it took so long but i got ill and couldn't get rid of my writers block, i may end up doing a re-write though i am not sure yet. Please review as i am still new to this and if you have any suggestions or ideas don't be afraid to say. Anyway i hope everyone likes this and i am already working on chapter four which is going quite well considering that i am still sick. _**

* * *

><p>Rubbing his sleep riddled eyes the Doctor smiled down at the glowing liquid in front of him. He had lost three day's worth of sleep over his experiment but it was finally finished and the result was undeniable. The liquid pulsed slightly as he swirled it around the glass beaker, pieces of plant matter and other unusual substances broke the surface of the murky yellow substance as he heated it over the roaring flame of a Bunsen burner. As the solution reached boiling point took a small envelope from his jacket pocket and opened it using the tip of the envelope as a funnel to accurately add all of what looked like fine flakes of metal to the beaker. They sparkled magically and the chemicals fizzed as they made contract with the added rare metal to the viscous mix. The fizzing became more violent in nature; foaming bubbles began breaking the surface of the liquid making it look like an energy drink. As he took it off the heat and set it down in a cradle, he watched it for a moment as the substance turned a rather unappealing hue of brown. He smiled to himself not wasting a moment more as he added the mixture to a distillery, heating it once again to boiling point. He watched steam rise as the liquid began evaporating before it travelled along the glass coil, cooling down with each turn of the cork screw. This time the resulting liquid was pure and clear as is slowly dripped down into the awaiting bottle. Instead of being a thick syrup like before it seemed to have lost some of its viscosity making it thin and free flowing like water. Yet its viscosity wasn't the only thing that had changed, it was now a beautifully clear. It was the same colour of liquid gold and glittered slightly as he held it up to the light with a smile. Quickly corking it he carefully labelled the bottle before he put it back down on his work bench happy that his work was finally finished.<p>

He had planned on simply creeping into Susan's room and placing the bottle on her dresser before he too retired back to bed but he could see that it would be a problem. You see the bottle was a 'Susan size portion' and so was just about the same size as the good doctor himself. He couldn't simply roll it in across the floor and leave it on the floor, what if she stepped on it? No that wasn't an option he couldn't let his work get ruined like that. He had to think up a way of transporting the bottle safely and quietly as not to alert anyone to what he was doing. He didn't want to wake Susan as he had a feeling she was still rather miffed at him from the night before. However all sins would be forgiven though once she discovered his creation. His antenna twitched in anticipation as he began to think of ways to transport the massive bottle. It would have to be a quiet method as he couldn't have B.O.B or Link knowing either. Though B.O.B was quite literally brainless as well as being utterly clueless he still couldn't risk him finding out. The fact of the matter being that B.O.B is an impossible idiot and couldn't keep a secret to save his life. He often wondered just how the blob like creature could function; in his darker days he would have had no qualms about dissecting and experimenting on the poor fool. Not now though he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did. B.O.B had reached some form sentience and besides he was one of the few 'people' in this world he could call a friend. He might be an idiot and totally oblivious to almost everything, he was a loyal friend. That was enough to stave off the burning curiosity he felt to investigate how B.O.B functioned without a brain, nervous system or bones. From observations and hours of talking in infuriating circles the Doctor figured that B.O.B was in many ways like the common Jellyfish except without a brain. He figured his friend ran on a series of impulses, the need to eat, the need to sleep and apparently the need to be incredibly annoying as well. Electrical impulses seemed to be the key; B.O.B sparkled as they danced through the ooze that made up his body. Perhaps cell memory had something to do with it as well, whatever raw ingredients had been before B.O.B had been created something remembered being alive. He highly doubted either the Tomato or the ranch dressing had possessed any kind of sentience before the accident in which bob was created. Instead the doctor figured that bob must contain human cells, most likely shed by the scientists working on him. After all one cell contains enough genetic information to fill a computer so it was little wonder that some type of life had been created. Two or three of the cells could be the difference between creating a slobbering idiot and an intelligent being. B.O.B however seemed to have received one too few of these precious cells and was somewhere between being a useless cretin and a valuable member of society. Thinking about the improbability of B.O.B's origins made his brain hurt and that was a hard thing to do. Not even the ins and outs of quantum mechanics and vastly complicated new theorem of string theory made his brain hurt. Yet here he was massaging his temples to relieve the tension he felt just thinking about the improbability of B.O.B's creation, because nothing is impossible only highly improbable.

The there came the subject of the missing link or 'Link' as he was known to his friends. Unlike his brainless associate did possess mediocre intelligence; however he wasn't exactly Mensa material so was hardly an intellectual match for the brilliant doctor. Though he was well built and muscular the old monster was out of shape and you could clearly see a rubber tire of fat around his mid section. The years hadn't exactly been kind on the pre-historic monstrosity and his current form didn't exactly help him feel any less ancient. Yet again Doctor Cockroach felt the need to dissect his monstrous cohorts, but he knew he would lose the inevitable war with his conscience. Instead he simply settled on stealing a few scales from Link while he slept as this would provide enough genetic material for him to study for a while at least. The almost deformed creature was half ape and half reptile or perhaps fish, of which he wasn't quite sure. Link seemed to be related to the Gorgonopsians of Permian Era. Gorgonopsian being the 'mammal like reptiles' who made the jump from sea to land in the pre-Jurassic period. He presumed that Link was the first of his species that begun to take on Hominid traits. His skull and skeletal structure was quite close to that of an ape yet his scales, tale and fins and spines of a lizard. If Link hadn't been frozen then the human race might look very different today, perhaps looking more like lizards than anything else. It was defiantly an interesting subject and Link would provide a great deal of knowledge on the origin of species.

The Doctor couldn't help but smile to himself as he imagined the human race looking like the 'lizard people' from various pieces of science fiction. "Nerd" he whispered to himself with a chuckle as he began to plan decoding Link's DNA no that would have to wait. The bottle of golden nectar glistened from the work bench as if it was calling him like a siren. _"Drink me" _it whispered _"Drink me"_, he shook these thoughts from his head quelling the seductive voice of the liquor. He hadn't made it for him, he had made it for Susan. It was designed to react with her DNA and hers alone, drinking it himself would be a waste of the wonderful liquid that could very well be the key to his future happiness.

He sighed to himself, running a hand over his feelers, pushing them back, flat against his skull as one would do as if slicking back his hair. That was one thing he missed about being human, having hair. He knew it would look odd if hair sprouted from his cockroach head but he couldn't help but wish he wasn't bald as then he might look slightly more appealing to the finer sex. Yet he knew it would be a redundant effort as no woman in her right mind would love a monster like him. No one would want to be ravage and feel the entirety of his lust upon their flesh. No woman would want to feel his feverishly passionate kisses against their flesh as he worshiped every inch of their skin. Because to the world he was a cockroach, a freak and an abomination that was only kept around because of his reoccurring habit of saving the world. A hero one minute and a Monster the next, he hated how fickle people could be but it was much more than that. He hated that no one would even try to see the man inside the monster. No one wanted to see the true beauty of the beast and for that he knew he would always hate mankind.

He sighed again taking off his lab coat, tying the arms around his neck making it look like a child's interpretation of a super hero's cape. He fastened the bottom button around his chest creating a pocket between himself and the fabric. He then picked up the large bottle that was sitting on his lab desk and slit it into the newly made pocket, tightening the arms of his coat again to fasten a tight hold on bottle. That was part one of his plan down, now all he had to do is sneak into Susan's room and place the bottle on her dresser. He knew it wouldn't be easy climbing the walls with all the extra weight on his back setting him off balance. He quickly kicked off his shoes, not bothering to unlace them as time was of the essence. As quickly as he could he scuttled along the floor and with effort prized open the door to Susan's cell. A smile formed on his face as the sound of gentle snoring greeted him. He began the arduous task of climbing up the side of her dresser which was of course Susan size so it felt rather like scaling Mount Everest.

* * *

><p>Once he reached the summit he was greeted by an assortment of Susan sized pieces of jewelry along with a huge mirror that was mounted on a swivel hinge. He walked over to the mirror and stared blankly at his reflection as if waiting for it to move, of course it didn't but he still felt strangely weary of the large silver glass. He realized that it was because he hadn't seen his reflection in at least a decade or so. It wasn't as if he was avoiding his reflection but as he was part cockroach his personal aberrance barely ever altered. Over the last twenty years the only thing that had changed was his pencil thin mustache. He had grown it out incorporating a Goatee into his look. It had worked for a few weeks but as he literally lived of a diet of garbage he found that pieces of rotting food stuffs stuck to it a bit too well. He found that his new beard had begun to attract pests; oh he didn't mind the bugs. Being a bug himself only felt right when he had a few roaches rolling around in his lab coat pocket it was the other pests however that posed a problem. He remembered the day he decided to shave off the beard once and for all. He had been rather bored and had decided for some reason to test if bees were immune to diseases such as the common cold and the measles. The experiment went rather well but before he could administer a cure he was attacked by a pigeon, attracted to pieces of food debris in his beard. He almost lost an eye that day and to make thing worse the virus he had been infecting the bees with mutated before he had a chance to administer an antidote. It would seem that the good doctor was solely to blame for the decrease in bee population as the virus caused colony collapse disorder. He still felt rather guilty about that particular piece of his past as he was still trying to come up with a cure, however every time he managed to replicate an antivirus it would mutate again and become immune. That day he shaved off his beard once and for all and decided that he wouldn't waste his time with such trivialities as his personal aesthetics while the virus was still about. That had been the last time he had studied his reflection in any type of detail and now as he stared into the silvery glass he couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart about the innocent insect lives that has been lost because of him. Suddenly something caught his attention in the mirrors reflection. He froze on the spot as he saw movement, unsure of where it was coming from exactly as all he could see was its mirror image. His body screamed for him to run, to scuttle away through a crack in the floor boards, yet he fought against his instincts and stayed stock still watching and waiting.<p>

Susan rolled over in bed, blissfully unaware that she wasn't the only one in the room. Her mind was clouded with the pleasantness that only deep sleep can bring and she let out a beautifully melodic sigh of contentment that sounded almost like a hum.

"_The song of an angel"_ a voice responded in the Doctors head as a single shiver ran up his spine. He wished he could coax such sweet noises from her lips, to make her moan and purr in blissful response to his actions. When she made noises like that his body responded in the only way it knew ho and he fell all hard and soft at the same time. He felt as if he could simply melt away but not before he had to rather awkwardly readjust his trousers. This matter was awkward and rather embracing at the best of times but was only made worse by the fact that one of his hands was still holding the glass vial. He removed the vial from the improvised backpack, placing it down on Susan's dresser and swiveling it round so she would be able to see the label.

From his new vantage point he could see Susan's unconscious body on the bed. Her chest rose and fell slowly indicating that she was still, thankfully deep in REM sleep. She really did look like a goddess; her face was calm and serene. She had thrown the sheets from herself in her sleep and so he had an undisturbed view of her. He made a mental note that she was still wearing the same nightgown as earlier and hadn't changed out of it despite his comments. He also noted that it had ridden up slightly so he could see the toned flesh of one of her thighs. One of Susan's hands lay lifeless on the bed next to her while the other lay on the nape of her bare and beautiful neck. He shifted uncomfortably, he felt like a pervert just watching her in the dark like this but he couldn't help it she was just so beautiful that he couldn't help but be transfixed by her. He froze once more as he saw her stir once again in her sleep still unaware of the intruder in her room.

This time however Susan didn't roll over, however the hand that had been at her neck snaked down towards her ample bosom. It stopped for a few seconds at the beginning of her cleavage before her fingertips danced greedily over her right breast. Her body seemed to respond to this right away and her back arched away from the bed a little as Susan let out a small moan. "OH Doctor Cockroach" Susan said in her sleep with a rather pleasing moan before her hand became still upon her breast and she drifted back into her rather sensual dream.

The good doctor couldn't believe what he had just seen, what he had just heard. It was evident that she was dreaming about him but that moan and her hand. He felt as if his mind would explode as he tried to processed this new information. He couldn't quite seem to get his head around it and simply stood there slack jawed for a few moments before collecting his thoughts. Evidently he was in her dreams tonight and if that moan was anything to judge the dream about it was a very interesting one at that. He memorized exactly how she looked when she had moaned and how her mouth moved when his name had left her exquisite lips.

He didn't remember how he managed to get off the dresser; he was too preoccupied with replaying the scene over and over in his head analyzing every detail. He seemed to snap out of it just as his feet lead him on auto pilot out of the door, shutting it silently behind him. He stayed that way in awed silence all the way to his room, not trying to hide the goofy smitten look plastered over his face. Perhaps there was hope for him and Susan after all.


	4. Chasing white rabbits

**_Ok here is all of chapter three, i hope everyone likes it. Thanks for the reviews i just hope you are having as much fun reading it as i am writing it. I apologise if this chapter is a bit sciency, i am a huge nerd and Dr Cockroach is the perfect form to express my love for everything science._**

**_Oh and if any of you were wondering the song from the last chapter is called 'Dr Sin is IN' by the amazing Lordi, it is what gave me the idea to write this fic in the first place._**

* * *

><p>Susan's large azure eyes fluttered open, slowly at first blinking back the residue from sleep before she could see. <em>"What a strange dream"<em> the thought flashed through her head like a neon sign the instant her conscious mind reconnected the link with her body. It had been _The_ dream again, the same one she had been having every night since defeating Galaxar, but this time it was different. Oh it started just like the others; she was trapped inside a dark room, scared and alone. Imprisoned inside a laser light prison that usually wouldn't have fazed her but try as she might she couldn't get free. Her powers we gone and she wasn't Ginormica any more, she was just Susan; a plane Jane who had nothing to live for and was spectacularly unspectacular. Like always she could feel the intense prickling feeling as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She was being watched, but from where or by whom she couldn't tell. Her human eyes were almost blind in the darkness and the soft red glow of the laser's weren't much help, the small arch of light it provided was only strong enough for her to see her own scraggily features. She dared a peak at her body and felt a jolt of despair shoot through her like a bolt of lightning. Her hand was so small and fragile that it looked like the tiny hand of a porcelain doll. It looked to delicate to touch, she feared if she flexed even one solitary digit then her skin would shatter like glass. In fact now that she looked closer it was exactly like the hand of a doll, her skin tone had a sickly pallor to it instead of its normal healthy glow.

Susan let out a cry of desperation and sank to the cold metal floor of her prison cell, all too aware of how her bones crunched and popped beneath her miniscule weight. She hoped that the coldness of the metal would give her an iota of relief but instead it bit at her skin, stealing her warmth as it left angry red mars on her skin. _"This is it"_ she thought to herself _"i am going to die here in a cage like an animal or a monster"_ if she had been in any other mood she would have laughed at the irony. It would have been quite apt for her to die like a monster when she was no longer one of them. She let out a bitter laugh as she banged her head on the harsh metal floor.

She lay there for a few minutes just soaking in her depression and the sheer hopelessness of her situation when she began to fell an odd sensation across her skin. It started off as nothing more than a mild tingling sensation, like the one you get when your feet fall asleep before it then developed into something more sinister. A prickling burn began to spread up her spine until it reached the nape of her neck, where it stayed making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. It was crazy but she could swear someone was watching her in the darkness. Using her elbows to support her minuscule weight, Susan sat up and gingerly looked around. Though she could feel eyes on her skin, ogling every curve of her body through her suit even though she could see none; yet just because she couldn't see them didn't mean that they weren't really there. Her Ginormica suit suddenly felt flimsy and wafer thin as if it were made of paper, the suit was a little too big for her but that was to be expected due to her rapid change in size. Though her suit fit more or less in her now tiny state in reality however her suit was large enough to house a whole Ethiopian village and the Russian state circus with room to spare, it made no logical sense that it should still fit her. It was at that very moment that she realised she was in fact asleep and dreaming, which meant that the rules of logic and the universe no longer applied.

She shrugged her mini epiphany off as it really didn't matter. She couldn't control the dream no matter how much she tried, after all the only reason she was even self aware was because she had re-lived this series of events in her mind so many times over the last few months that the feeling of déjà vu was sickening. Usually by now Galaxar would show himself only to taunt the fact that he had stolen the Quantonium from her. He would usually brag about how easy it would be to kill her and how her planet was doomed. He was all talk and no action which pissed her off more than anything. She could feel her skin begin to itch with rage as she thought about Galaxar watching in the darkness. He was no doubt stalking her, watching her squirm uncomfortably in her cell. Sizing up her weaknesses only to use them to his advantage, then make her feel as if her very worst fear were becoming reality. Like a predator stalks it's pray he would taunt her for a little bit more before going in for the kill once he got bored with her. However it would not be Galaxar playing the part of the elusive and dangerous predator but rather someone rather unexpected, to Susan at least.

A huge pair of amber rings began to glow ominously in the distance, the strange luminescence growing bigger and bigger with every second as they came closer to Susan's personal prison. The rings moved at a painfully slow pace as if it was done deliberately to tease her or prove some kind of reaction out of her. Susan pushed herself up against the humming, red bars of her cage hoping that the little illumination the lasers provided would be enough for her to see by. It wasn't, but she did have a better view of the strangely hypnotic rings as they moved. She was captivated by the way the amber colour seemed to swim and sparkle picking up hints of burn umber and sienna in the crystalline rings. They moved in a strange way, bobbing and weaving ever so slightly as if they were dancing through the air. Every now and then the light would be extinguished but this was only for a nanosecond or two, the frequency of the flickering seemed so familiar and the colour of the rings as well only made the feeling of déjà vu increase. However she knew that this part of her dream was new, she was experiencing everything a fresh this time and she couldn't help but feel a shiver of pure excitement run up her spine. This beautiful shiver was short loved however as she realised that this new situation could also be dangerous and in her newly weakened (human) state she wouldn't be able to defend herself from an attack.

"Come on Galaxar i know it's you, it's always you. Now quit hiding in the dark like a spineless coward and face me" Susan said trying to sound as confident as she was when she was Ginormica despite feeling incredibly weak and vulnerable. The radiant rings of light were suddenly extinguished along with the glow from the bars of her cage throwing Susan into darkness. Susan let out a small whimper and screwed her eyes shut in a vain attempt to shut out the all encompassing darkness around her. She had been afraid of the dark as a little kid but she thought she had conquered that fear years ago when she reached the cusp of adolescence. After all she had slept without a light on for years and she hadn't felt even the slightest pang of panic at the lack of the lamps cosy illumination. It was only now that she realised that this never ending dark was something quite new to her even though the pair were very old friends. You see Susan had lived in the urban heart of Modesto for most of her adult life and as the city never slept there seemed to be flashing neon light and bursts of activity on each corner. Even with black out curtain placed squarely at the window you could never experience real darkness there was always just a smidgen of light coming from under a door or from the stars themselves. Never had Susan experienced such all encompassing darkness before in her life and the fact that she was now surrounded by it scared her more than anything.

The sound of a deep malicious chuckle could be heard from somewhere behind Susan and she unconsciously shuddered at the sound as it was like a whip breaking the eerie silence in the room. She quickly spun spin round or her heels her eyes springing open so she could confront whatever creep was trying to play mind games with her. However it was still too dark to see anything, not even her hand was visible as the darkness seemed to engulf everything it could.

"This isn't going to work you know" Susan said to the darkness as her heart rate increased exponentially.

"Now that would be a shame now wouldn't it and to think i got your little heart fluttering for nothing" the voice was deep and smooth and had a very unmistakable English accent attached to it. The voice had a strange affect in Susan, she felt quite weak at the knees and her heart raced even faster still in the odd mixture of fear and excitement.

"My heart isn't fluttering" Susan lied, her bottom lip quavering ever so slightly, the tale tell sign of deception.

"Oh really isn't it?" the voice said, this time coming from behind her and she could feel a hot puff of breath tickle the nape of her neck. "Are you sure it isn't increasing even now? I know you are trying to figure out who i am and what i want from you." The voice said and this time Susan could feel the heat from a body, so close to her she could have reached out and touched him if she had wanted to. However she was too scared too and just stayed stock still wishing that whoever it was would just get it over with and kill her. She wished she could hate all the cat and mouse stuff and playing banter with the enemy but in reality it made it so much more exciting. Even if the 'enemy' just ended up being so poser in a parker it was still worth it in the end.

"You see the game is a foot and i do hope that all the chasing will be with the wait. I have waited for so long to do this to you my dear, don't worry you it won't hurt a bit. Trust me I'm a doctor." he whispered as the large amber rings appeared in front of Susan and they were larger than ever, it was strange but they looked almost like eyes to Susan now. They looked as if they were made out of liquid copper as the colour shifted in them and they seemed to silently scream at her to respond to their terrifyingly hungry look. Something about what he had just said stuck in her mind, the way he had said 'my dear' was painfully familiar and along with the piece about being a doctor, it couldn't just be a coincidence. Yet this wasn't like him, he wasn't evil he wasn't even mean so it couldn't be him could it?

"Doctor Cockroach?" Susan asked astounded half hoping that it wasn't her dear friend that was tormenting her like this.

"The very same" he all but purred his antenna twitching slightly due the excitement he must have been feeling. Mere seconds later the lights turned back on and the laser beam bars of the cage shot back up, trapping the pair inside the rather confined space. Susan was blinded for a moment but when her vision returned she could see her friend standing before her, his brilliant eyes boring into her. A radiant smile fixed itself on Susan's face at the mere sight of her strange companion before the smile faded and was replaced with a look of hearty derision.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily resisting the urge to pummel her friend into the ground. "Trust you about what and what isn't going to hurt? i..." she was cut off as Doctor Cockroach pushed her up against the bars of the cage, grabbing her wrists in one of his large, strong hands and holding them securely above her head. She couldn't escape, she couldn't move either as his body was pressed firmly against hers so all she could do was stare daggers at him. A moment or two passed as they stared into each other's eyes in silence, one was seething with hatred and the other was overcome by a different emotion that was far more powerful. The next move Dr Cockroach made was so unexpected that she would have gasped if she could have. In one smooth motion the doctor slid his arm around Susan's waist, drawing her closer to him before he cut off any protest she had by planting a fiery kiss on her lips.

Susan had wanted to thump the doctor, do something, anything but her objections died the moment his lips met hers. She froze in shock for an instant before the beauty of his caress kicked in and she felt as if she could melt and become lost in his kiss. His lips left hers as he pulled away only to hear Susan moan in disappointment and frustration. He chuckled into her neck, pressing one chaste kiss upon the bare skin of her neck.

"Oh Doctor Cockroach" Susan moaned as his caress made her skin tingle. The doctor didn't let Susan say anything further as his mouth found hers again and they shared a passionate kiss full of longing and lust.

* * *

><p>Once the fog of sleep had receded from her mind Susan slid out of bed, stretching to relieve the tension in her sleep addled bones. The dream was still in her mind and she couldn't help but feel disappointed in both the fact that it had ended but mainly because it hadn't been real. It had been so vivid she could swear she could still feel the ghostly imprint of the doctor's lips on hers, branding her lips with his lust. A large part of her felt relieved that nothing had actually changed as she valued their friendship above anything else. The thought that their relationship could become anything but what it was currently kind of scared Susan a bit though she wasn't really sure why.<p>

Straightening up so her bones cracked a little she moved over to her dresser so she could pick out her clothes for the day. As you can imagine being over fifty foot tall did limit her fashion choice and so the contents of her wardrobe was just the bare minimum. The dream had left her feeling playful and mischievous so she decided to wear one of her slightly more risky outfits and so settled on the suit Galaxar had made her wear. Yes it reminded her of a time where she was vulnerable but the suit was such a wonder that she couldn't bear to part with it. It looked as if it was made out of some type of metal yet it was stretchy and soft to the touch. For some reason the pattern on the mysterious fabric reminded her of the galaxy, perhaps it was just because it had come from space or perhaps there was some other reason for it. The glowing white lines embossed onto the suit looked as if they could be from some intergalactic star chart even though they seemed to form the pattern of a corset around her waist stopping just below bust level. If one followed the lines down it looked almost as if it had a flowing skirt attached to the corset even though it was a jump suit and so a corset and skirt would never be incorporated into it. She liked the illusion though, it complimented her slim hour glass figure and it looked exotic and yet elegant at the same time.

She dressed rather quickly slipping into the suit with ease before staring at herself in the reflection. A pail figure with wild silver hair stared back at her in the mirror with interest. She began admiring the suit she had on, it did look stunning on her and the vertical lines were very slimming indeed. Yes she was happy with her attire today but what about the rest of her? She would need to brush her hair that much was for certain as it was all scraggily and looked a little bit like a rats nest but it was nothing a good brushing wouldn't sort out. Now Susan began to focus on her complexion, a thing that as a normal sized human had caused her more than a bit of concern. She constantly had dark bags under her eyes due to stress and lack of sleep, wedding stress hadn't exactly helped the situation and she had known for a while that her and Derrick's relationship had been in trouble. He was constantly belittling her and making her feel like nothing, he had said on several occasions that no one else would put up with her and that he was doing her a favour by choosing to be with her. She had found herself wondering 'why am i marrying this man' on several occasions but then her brain would answer back 'because nobody else will' and so she dismissed it as pre-wedding jitters. She had genuinely thought that she loved him, she knew he used her and took her for granted but she figured that he was just under a lot of stress with his job. Everything would change though when they were married, he would start treating her right and he would turn into the prince charming she thought he could be. It had taken being hit by an asteroid for her to realise what a self centred narcissistic jerk Derrick actually was.

As she gazed in the mirror Susan noted how her skin had a radiant glow to it that simply wasn't there when she had been human and there wasn't a bag or blemish to be seen. Her skin was perfection on flesh and always seemed to look the same no matter how much or how little sleep she got. She half wondered if she would stay like this forever, if the Quantonium in her veins would keep her looking young and radiant forever. Did monsters age? Did they get sick and die like regular people? She thought of the doctor who must have been at least 50 and yet he looked like he was his late 20's or early thirties. Though to be honest it was quite difficult to judge the man's age as his skin didn't crease or wrinkle like humans skin. She had always wondered about the man's real age and his origins, what was his story? She knew that he had been experimenting with cockroach DNA and combining it with that of a human's when something went wrong. That much was obvious but what she couldn't figure out was why, what could have caused such an act? Was it all in the name of science like he claimed or was there a deeper motive to his experiment? Sadly the doctor seemed to develop a rather nasty form of selective hearing when it came to do with anything involving the experiment or his past so she let the subject be.

It was only when Susan looked back up again she noticed a small bottle of gold liquid sitting in the middle of her dresser. "Odd i don't remember this" she murmured to herself picking up the bottle which looked tiny in her giant hand. There was something strange about the substance in the bottle, when she held it up to the light it seemed to glitter and glow like liquid gold. It reminded her of Doctor Cockroach's eyes except that his had more of a coppery tone to them which this bottle lacked. Upon closer examination Susan could see that there was a little label tied around the neck of the bottle with string. The card was labelled on both sides, in handwriting that was quite unfamiliar to her so the sender was a bit of a mystery. On the front of the card were the words '_Drink Me' _in fine swirly lettering that reminded her of calligraphy. Susan turned the label over in her hand to see the words _'So your dreams may come true' _written in the same fine script. "What that's it?" Susan asked out loud turning the label over in her hand again in case she had missed something but the words _'Drink Me' _simply stared back at her.

"I'm not going to drink you, you could be poison" she whispered as she stared doubtfully at the little bottle. "Then again it would take an awful lot of the stuff to kill me" she said shaking the bottle slightly before she uncorked it. A sweet citrus aroma like crushed oranges and honey suckle wafted up from the neck of the bottle. It was truly delicious smelling and she couldn't help but wonder if it would taste just as good. As she pondered about the strange liquid a strange feeling of déjà vu hit her. "I've read about this, I'm sure i have" she said to herself as she began to remember images from her childhood. _"__If one drinks much from a bottle marked 'Poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one sooner or later"_ the words reverberated around her head as she remembered the scene from one of her favourite stories as a child. The story carried on going in Susan's head as she noted that the bottle in her hand was no unlike that which little had once stumbled upon.

Neither bottle was marked as `poison,' which was a relief so Alice ventured to taste it. The flavour was pleasing if not somewhat confusing, (it had, in fact, a sort of mixed flavour of cherry-tart, custard, pine-apple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast,) all of which she drank until the very last drop had reached her lips. It wasn't long before Alice begun to feel a strange sensation like she was shutting in on herself like a telescope. It had been her favourite book as a child because of how wonderfully bizarre the book was. Of course the world painted in the book was too strange, to impossibly extraordinary to be true. Then again if someone read a book about Susan they would think it impossible and extraordinary that she was over 50 foot tall and had help stop an alien invasion of earth. So perhaps such wonderful things could happen to the most unlikely people.

* * *

><p>Susan smiled to herself as she stared down at the bottle in her hand "curiouser and curiouser" Susan whispered to herself half hoping that she would find a strange at the bottom of the bottle. <em>"There's only one way to find out" <em>she thought to herself raising the bottle to her lips to taste the sweet nectar inside. It tasted almost exactly how it smelled the citrus zing hit her tongue first exploding over her taste buds before being washed with a layer of flavourful honey. Her taste buds sang and she wished for more as she experienced the last lingering traces of the liquid, a strange sweet after taste that reminded her of burnt caramel or molasses sticking to the back of her tongue ever so slightly. The liquid left a trail of warm kisses on her throat which was quite surprising as she hadn't expected the pleasant warming affect but now she waited to see what else would happen. She waited for several minutes and nothing, just the warm tingle at the back of her throat from the liquid's warm caress and she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She had expected something spectacular and magical to happen, having nothing happen was more than a slight let down. She was about to give up on the wait when she began to feel dizzy and light headed all of a sudden. The room spun wildly as if she was on a merry go round at the fun fair that just wouldn't stop. She closed her eyes and just concentrated on her breathing as she tried to ride out the wave of nausea that had taken hold of her. She really was starting to feel like Alice now as she felt as if she were folding in on herself getting smaller and smaller with each passing second. There was a rush of movement and the room seemed to grow larger until her bed and all her possessions were towering over her. She opened her eyes and screamed as she saw that she had in fact shrunk back down to normal human size. It was quite miraculous that the suit she was currently wearing had actually shrunk with her but then again what did one expect from a slightly ominous space suit.

Susan inhaled deeply as she tried to wrap her head around the new situation she was in. She still felt like Ginormica, she still felt strong and unstoppable even with her new diminished size. Her hair was still the same shade of starlight silver and her skin still glowed radiantly. The only thing that had actually changed about her was her size. She was hit by the realisation that she could do things she hadn't been able to do in months, like eat a normal portion of food rather than by the truck load. She could sit in a normal chair instead of it appearing as doll furniture to her. She could live out life as a normal person if she wanted even though she did still possess all her monstery powers.

A large grin that can only be compared with one of the Cheshire cat's stretched its way across Susan's face. She hadn't realised quite how long she had wanted this moment, she had made the best out of a miserable situation but now she could do anything she wanted and be seen as a hero rather than a freak. She knew she had one person to thank for her miraculous transformation and he seemed to be unwittingly playing the role of her white rabbit.

* * *

><p>Doctor Cockroach was sitting at the dining table when he heard Susan's panicked scream, he scrambled to his feet instantly fearing the worst. What if something had gone wrong? What if she had an unexpected reaction to the formula and it was killing her. He was racked with guilt, how could he have been so stupid to give his beloved Susan an untested drug. He scuttled towards Susan's room, mentally preparing himself to see the worst case scenario but when he reached her door he couldn't bring himself to open it. "Susan my dear are you alright?" he asked softly from the other side of the door. His hand shaking as he reached for the door handle, yet as he reached the door opened on its own merit as if it was possessed.<p>

He wasn't quite sure quite what happened next but he found himself on the floor with a rather ecstatic human sized Susan on top of him. "Oh doctor thank you" she whispered with tears of happiness brimming in her eyes as she looked at her friend with nothing but love. She buried her head into his shoulder allowing a few tears to stain the white cotton of his lab coat before she tried to collect herself. She got up, suddenly aware of the fact that she had been on top of her friend. Her friend who not more than a few hours ago had been the key character in the erotic dream she had been having. Susan blushed profusely and held out a hand to help him get up, avoiding all eye contact with him for a moment utterly embraced.

"I'm sorry, i don't know what came over me i was just so happy with this" she said gesturing to herself as the doctor rose to his feet, dusting off his jacket in an attempt to look smooth.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it" He said with a warm smile, things had turned out well after all and Susan had taken the change better than he had ever hoped. He had never seen her this happy before and knowing that he was the one that had made her happy made his heart soar.

"No it's not nothing, you could have done anything you wanted... anything but instead you decided to spend your time working on how to make me small again" she beamed staring up into Doctor Cockroach's brilliant copper eyes. He was about a foot and a half taller than her so he had to bow his head ever so slightly to keep eye contact with Susan. He couldn't help but smile at how ironic the situation was; usually it was he who had look up at her not the other way around. Yet he rather liked it this way round, his mind was filled with rather 'interesting' thoughts on what he could do to Susan now she was normal sized again.

"Well quite frankly i wanted to do something to make you happy. You hide it well but i knew you weren't happy like that so i decided to try and figure out a way of suppressing the growth hormone in your system while leaving the Quantonium present in your system" he explained as he looked down lovingly at Susan's adoring face. He stiffened slightly as he felt Susan's arms snake their way around his neck her now tiny fingers tickling the back of his neck ever so slightly. He coughed and tried to ignore the beautifully warm hands on him. "it's not permanent though, i have made an antidote so you can become Ginormica again whenever you want to" he failed at ignoring Susan's presence inching closer to him and his heart began drumming rapidly in his chest.

"Oh Doc that just makes it even better, you are so kind what did i ever do to deserve you?" she asked and she was about to say that he was her hero when another thought struck her. "You're my white rabbit Doctor Cockroach" she with a smile that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous.

"White rabbit?" Doctor Cockroach asked a look of pure puzzlement forming on his face. Yet his confusion was erased as he felt Susan's lips brush against his jaw line, as she was now too short to reach his lips. It was just a little kiss, more of a peck than anything but it warmed his skin like nothing else and you could practically see the sparks between the pair. Her act surprised him but he didn't fail to recognise the want in her eyes now as they stared back at him. The pools of azure blue looking more alluring than ever filled with longing and he knew she would see the same want in his own giant eyes.

He felt Susan push on the back of his neck slightly in a sign that she wanted him to lean closer to her. He obliged without question and was gifted by Susan's soft lips meeting his, locking them in a passionate kiss. His own lips responded on their own accord and his hand reached around her waist drawing her closer still so she couldn't escape him. He had dreamt about this moment since the moment he first laid eyes on the radiant goddess currently in his embrace. Now that he finally had her he would be damned if he would let anyone take her from him. He kissed her back feverishly wanting her more than oxygen in that moment. Susan felt she could quite happily stay like this forever in the strong, safe embrace of Doctor Cockroach as he showered her in kisses. Nothing else in the world would matter to her as long as she was with him.

This feeling however was short lived as a loud cough sounded from behind her. Susan broke away from the kiss though it pained her to do so only to see Link standing behind her a smug expression on his scaly face. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything..." link drawled enjoying the fact that he would be able to torment the doc about this for weeks perhaps even more. Susan jumped and quickly untangled herself from the Doctors arms, her face turning a spectacular shade of crimson. "No... You're not interrupting anything" Susan said guiltily though saying this physically hurt her. The Doctor glared daggers at his 'friend' and made a mental note to kill him in his sleep.

"Good because i would hate to come between you two but i thought you should know that we have new orders. Monger will be her in about... oh say ten minutes" he enjoying the look of hatred the Doctor was giving him, it meant that he now had found a way to get under the his skin and he was planning on exploiting that fact as much as he could.

"By hawking chair" Doctor Cockroach exclaimed angrily "Yes Link you are interrupting something as you are well aware and i don't give too shakes of Schrodinger's cat's tail if we have orders. We are busy" he growled angrily before turning his attention back to Susan in hopes of continuing their embrace. It was pointless however as the moment was gone as was Susan who had run off to her room.

"I'm going to kill you for this Link" the Doctor said between gritted teeth, the urge to pummel his friend into a bloody pulp was almost uncontrollable.

"See doc i told you that your moustache would scare away all the girls" Link replied with a dismissive laugh just as a familiar alarm began to ring and General Monger appeared in the room equip with jet pack.


	5. Your Assignments

"Good morning monsters" General Monger bellowed in his gruff almost gravelly voice. "Today is something rather special; today you shall be going on different assignments for performance review. If you fail this assignment then any and all privileges you have can and will be taken away with as much prejudice as possible. This includes use of the toy box and social interaction with others. That means solitary confinement people; let's not make it come to that." Monger said already aware that Doctor Cock had his toy box privileges revoked as he had managed to make a small bomb out of Lego bricks, an old clock and fermenting juice from his meal of garbage. It would have become even more powerful if he had managed to get his sly little hands on some uranium. Though he still wasn't aloud anywhere near a lab as last time he had created a giant radioactive Cockroach and proceeded to ride it around the city causing as much mayhem and madness as he could.

"The government wants to see that their tax dollars at work here and that they aren't being wasted babysitting a bunch of overweight, out of shape monsters" he said shooting Link a rather accusing look before he carried on. "Now you monsters shall be split up into teams to better test your abilities and how you deal with conflict in a working relationship. Now Doctor Cockroach you shall be paired with Ginormica and Ginormica..." he faded out as he suddenly realized that the huge woman was missing from the room.

"Has anyone seen Ginormica?" he asked only to hear a little bit of awkward shuffling from the other monsters before her heard a rather small voice coming from below him "_I'm down here"_, the voice said and it sounded a little like the voice of Susan.

Floating down to the ground with his jet pack General Monger could see that it was in fact Susan and she was human sized again."What in the blazes..." he trailed off and scratched his head as he tried to process this new information. "Ginormica why aren't you... well Ginormic?" he asked shocked by her new physical size as he was used to talking with a giant who could squish him with her little finger is she so wished.

"It was Doctor Cockroach" Susan said with a beaming smile as she gave the odd looking man bug beside her a warm hug. "He made me small again but don't worry i can still do everything i could before i can just blend in better. You and i both know i am less likely to squish cars or accidentally maim innocent bystanders at this height" she said obviously happy with this new development.

Monger turned on Doctor Cockroach his eyes alight with anger. "Doctor Cockroach would you care to explain why i find myself one monster down on an important mission that may very well insure the future of this facility. The facility that you have been calling home for the last 30 years or so and while you are there would you care to explain why you were doing illegal experiments on one of your fellow inmates in the first place?" he asked practically spitting the words at the charming bug in a lab coat.

Doctor cockroach rolled his eyes before fixing Monger a withering look. _"Here we go again, another stint in isolation and just when i started to get things going with Susan as well" _he lamented internally; thinking that the whole punishment system of the facility was unfair and was just in place to stop him from making the place even the slightest bit interesting. "Well agent Monger you aren't as you so eloquently put it 'a monster down' Susan's condition is not only controllable but also temporary. All she needs to do is ingest some of the antidote i made for her and she will be back to towering above the city in no time" he said cheerfully fixing Susan with a longing look that screamed the fact that he liked her the size she was currently.

"As for why i performed a so called 'illegal' experiment i did it simply to make Susan's life more bearable while she is living in your beloved facility. Making the best out of a bad situation if you will" he said with a cocky grin before he added "Oh and there was nothing Illegal about it General, our agreement said that i couldn't do any experiment than involved making any new monsters. However it lacked any relevant information regarding experiments on things already consumed in an otherwise monstrous condition. I was simply trying to improve the wellbeing and life quality of a fellow monster" he said coolly proving just how smooth a character he could be at times.

"_Yeah and it has nothing to do with the fact you have the hot's for her" _Link muttered under his breath just loud enough for people to hear. If looks could kill then the one Doctor Cockroach gave Link would have been the equivalent of an Excimer laser beam to the face. While Susan turned red with embarrassment and wished that the ground would open and swallow her up.

"Well be that as it may, but performing experiments on other monsters is frowned upon, consider yourself warned Doctor Cockroach. Even if it was to improve the happiness of another monster" he said coldly before he went back to the task in hand by assigning them their missions. "Now as i was saying Doctor Cockroach and Gigant...Susan" he faltered "Will go to England to try and bring down a new monster we are calling 'Jellgantor'. Now Jellantor is your usual mutant over grown Jellyfish, its mean and it can pack on hell of a punch with its stingers. However it seems to have adapted to life on the land and is currently terrorizing London and stinging everything that comes anywhere near it. Now as this is Doctor Cockroaches native turf he has somewhat of an advantage knowing the area." He barked fixing Doctor Cockroach a look which said that he wasn't exactly happy with him.

"Now as for Link, Insectosaurus and B.O.B you shall be going to the Amazon rainforest. A class of high school students were on a geography trip about the drainage system and plant life in the Amazon basin. Children started disappearing after seeming to be in a trance for several hours and we need you to figure out what has happened to them and get them back. There have been reports of cannibalistic tribes in the same area so this may just be some blood thirsty natives out for a midnight snack. However it is believed that there is an old ritual ground dedicated to aliens nearby their camp as an unidentified flying object crashed somewhere in that vicinity over a hundred years ago. Now normally we wouldn't send people of your expertise out on this sort of mission." By that he meant that they wouldn't usually send monsters to save school kids."However there have been massive energy spikes in that region over the last few weeks and it is most likely to do with that ship. Something or someone has woken it up and we need you to shut it down before we get any more unwanted visitors.

Isn't that something Doctor Cockroach would be a little more suited to, cannibalistic tribes and alien ships. He managed to shut the last ship down pretty much on his own, don't you think it would be better if..." Link started before he trailed off under the withering gaze of General Monger

"Everyone has their partners. Do i make myself clear?" he asked fixing each of the monsters with a steely gaze as he walked along the line, giving Link an especially long stare that made him want to run back to the safety of his room.

"No sir" was the reply from everyone except insectosaurus who just bellowed as normal in response.

"Well in that case monsters move out" the General ordered firing up his jetpack "Oh and boys try to remember the Amazon is endangered the last thing we need is insectosaurus flattening the whole thing" he shouted above the roar of rockets before muttering "Damn environmentals" as he sailed out the room.


	6. An Icy flight

The plane ride over was more than slightly awkward for both parties involved for several reasons. One there was still a bit of tension between the pair, the lingering sparks were still presence from their interrupted kiss from that morning. Two the plane itself was the giant aircraft charier designed so that it would fit Ginormica's huge stature in it with ease as well as several other army vehicles. As Susan was currently, well Susan sized it left the aircraft feeling rather empty, the space between the pair feeling like a giant chasm of despair. Thirdly General Monger had been sitting in the air craft charier with the pair, painfully aware of the awkward tension between them. He wasn't quite sure what had happened between the two monsters but it was pretty evident that Susan was pissed off. It might have had something to do with the fact that Doctor Cockroach kept stealing glances at her every few minutes like a love sick school boy. After a few hours it all got a bit much for the General who quickly made his excuses and went to go sit with the pilot instead.

The fourth and final reason being the fact that Susan had purposefully decided to sit as far away from the Doctor as she could, avoiding eye contact with the large bug man through the whole flight even though it pained her to do so. Giving him the cold shoulder was a little cruel perhaps but it was a way of silently making her feelings quite clear about the subject of 'them'. As far as Susan was concerned what had happened between them was a momentary lapse in judgement. She had just been happy to be back to almost normal and she had wanted to thank him, he was a man and she was a woman so a kiss seemed an appropriate way of showing her gratitude towards him. However it had changed things between the pair and started the wheels in motion that would change their friendship forever. They could both feel it, wanting it secretly but neither of them would own up to it. After all it had only been one short lived kiss, surly that couldn't change that much between the pair could it?

The plane landed and Monger straightened his jacket taking a deep breath of the overly stuffy air in the ship before he addressed his 'monsters'. "Now Doctor Cockroach, Susan we have arrived. Doctor Cockroach you will find that we have arrived a few minutes away from your home estate for a reason. It's been a long flight and i suggest you two get some sleep and sort out whatever it is going on between you. After all i need you at your best this weekend if you are going to save London from and the world from Jellantor. Remember people _Performance__Review_" Monger barked in his usual way putting extra emphasis on the last part of his speech. Try as he might he was unable to keep the tiredness he felt out of his voice. Everyone at the 'institute' knew that it was only a matter of time before Doctor Cockroach and Susan got together officially. He just hopped this weekend away from the others would give them the boot up the backside that they sorely needed.

The walk up to Dr Cockroach's family estate was a long and frosty one. Not just because it was below freezing point in the middle of British winter either, the tension between them was unbearable and Susan was quietly seething about something. Finally after well over half an hour it was the Doctor who finally chose to break the silence. "Welcome to my humble abode my dear" He said with a warm smile. It did help ease the tension a little but not by much. Susan was pretty determined to continue giving the Doc the cold shoulder until that morning's little incident was well and truly forgotten. As Susan looked up she was awe struck to find herself standing in front of an elegant 18th century manor house that was indeed very grand and fitted the Doctor down to a T. Half of the house was covered in a dense layer of ivy; the tiny tendrils sticking to the brick and woodwork making the house blend in to the background almost as if it was trying to keep itself a secret from anyone but its master. The white paintwork on the front of the house had been aged and weathered by time and now was a dirty slightly yellow colour but it seemed to add to the character of the house. It had history to it, a story to tell and Susan realised that the houses story included the man she was currently trying her hardest to ignore. Somehow in the presence of such a beautiful piece of history Susan felt her little show of giving the Doc the cold shoulder was rather petty in the grand scheme of things. After all she had wanted to know about him since the moment they had met, even more so when she had found out that he had once been human. She wasn't going to waste this once in a life time opportunity to find out about the man inside the monster on her own insecure pettiness.

"It's beautiful" Susan whispered her words barely audible yet the Doctor still heard them and a huge grin began to spread across his face.

"Ah so she does speak" He said warmly "i was beginning to fear for a moment that the serum had made you lose your beautiful voice. It would have been a shame if you had as it would be like a nightingale loosing its song" he said smoothly hoping that it would somehow coax her into a friendlier mood.

It worked like a charm just how he had hoped and Susan found herself blushing. "My voice isn't beautiful Doctor but your house certainly is, i have never seen anything quite like it" She stopped for a moment taking it all in before she continued. "It's perfect and quirky, i couldn't really be anyone's house but yours" she said with a smile proving that her frosty streak was in fact gone for good. She had wanted to add 'and old' but that was pretty obvious, perhaps she would finally find out the Doctors real age. She could always do some investigating while she was here to find out about him. If she was truthful what she really wanted to know above all else was what he had looked like before the 'accident' she wasn't really sure why but she felt compelled to know everything about him. After all the old charmer of a cockroach knew almost everything about her and she knew so little about him that it was finally time to even the score between the two.

He decided not to peruse the issue of her voice which he thought sounded angelic on the best of days but there was just something about her being out in the open that made it even more beautiful. "Well if you think the decaying exterior of this place is beautiful then why don't you step inside and have a look. I promise not to disappoint you, the inside is rather breathtaking or at least it used to be back in the day". The Doctor said his dark brows knitting together into something that resembled a frown as he held the door open for Susan. In truth he was ever so slightly worried about how the old place had held up without him there to provide the much needed maintenance against the constant affect of time.

"Cheer up Doctor i am sure it will be fine" Susan said cheerfully, running a finger along the Doctors jaw as she walked past him giving him a 'come hither' look as she entered the place he had once called 'home'. The Doctor felt weak at the knees as soon as he felt her skin touch his, he thought it was unfair that she was teasing him like this. Yet he had the advantage, she was going to be staying in his house for the next few days and the sexual tension between the two was still evident. In those few moments their skin had touched it had changed the game yet again. The tension between the pair had changed from frosty and awkward and had heated up becoming the bubbling excitement of sexual tension. It was going to be an interesting weekend, and not just because the pair had to stop a giant jellyfish. The Doctor smiled to himself a plan forming in his brain as he slowly closed the weathered front door behind him. Oh yes the game was afoot and he was confident that he would win no matter the outcome.


	7. The House without a name

**_Ok here is the second part of this chapter. I know it isn't much more but the next chapter will be well worth the wait. This chapter has a teenish rating but i promice we shall get down to the really steamy stuff in the next chapter. Hopefully this last half will give you a delightful little taste of things to come.  
>Enjoy and please review<em>**

* * *

><p>"Oh i wish you could have seen this place how it used to be. It really was a marvel back then, not that you could tell through all this" Doctor Cockroach said wiping his fingers along the stair banister which disturbed the inch thick dust that seemed to be everywhere.<p>

"Oh come on Doc it's not that bad in fact i quite like it here. Well i like what i have seen so far" Susan said as all she had seen was the grand foyer and the hallway that seemed to lead everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. "Anyway this is exactly the kind of place i would expect a mad Doctor to live" She said smiling broadly hoping that that comment would lighten his mood. "You know other than the Tardis" Susan added hoping to catch him off guard with this last comment.

Doctor Cockroach gawped at her "You watch Doctor Who?" he asked baffled, his antenna twitching excitedly. He had completely missed the point that Susan basically said that she liked his home because it suited him as he was so focused to the cult reference. He had never pegged Susan for a SciFi fan let alone a fan of Dr Who. _"Will this woman never cease to amaze me on how much of a goddess she really is" _Doctor Cockroach said to himself.

Susan laughed "I have indulged a few times." She admitted shyly before she elaborated on her point "Derrick used to work on the late night news years ago doing the weather forecast. I always used to tune in to watch his segment but there wasn't really anything on at the time. I was channel hopping waiting for to kill some time before his piece started and i came across BBC England. They were showing old episodes of Dr Who with Tom Baker and i got hooked." She admitted feeling slightly ashamed of such owning up to such a nerdy thing.

"Oh my dear that is wonderful and understandable that you got hooked" he said unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. "So tell me who is your favorite Doctor?" he asked the question being crucial in his plan. Though he already considered Susan a woman of immense beauty and power he wasn't exactly sure of her intellectual prowess. If he had somehow underestimated her and she turned out to be intelligent and a bit of a nerd then he would quite literally worship her like the goddess he saw her to be. If she answered incorrectly though he would feel disappointed but it wouldn't change how he felt about her.

"Tennant of course, then i think it has to a tie between Smith and Baker. At first i couldn't stand Smith, then he kind of grew on me. Admittedly i did originally think the man looks like some strange lizard person, having almost no eyebrows and all. Actually now i come to think of it he does remind me of link quite a lot, He really is a lizard person!" Susan said having a small epiphany and she grinned wildly at him.

"Oh I stick with Baker though I respect Tennant, he does seem quite a bit of a charmer when it comes to the ladies doesn't he?" The Doctor remarked with a smile happy to that he had underestimated Susan and that she was full of surprised.

"Not unlike a certain Doctor I know" Susan said with a teasing smile. She couldn't help but wonder if they would have another moment, her heart raced at the thought of it as she hadn't quite been aware of her feelings towards The Doctor until they had kissed. Now she wanted to repeat the whole thing to test if these feelings for Doctor Cockroach were real or a fleeting infatuation that would fizzle out in a few days. She half hoped it would be the latter yet majority of her wanted these feelings to be real. After all it had been quite a while since she had been with anyone and Derick had been away so much that the couple had experiences very little 'intimate' time together. So Susan hoped that these feelings wouldn't vanish so she could finally act upon the lustful feeling she felt when she was around the strange Cockroach man who was intriguing down the last detail.

Susan looked back over to the Doc and noticed that there was the slightest hint of pink showing in his cheeks just about visible under his shell. "Doc, are you blushing?" Susan asked astounded as she hadn't realized that roaches were capable of blushing.

"No, it's just warm and dusty in here that's all" he said indignantly as his antenna crossed over each other, a clear sign that he was lying. He cleared his throat nervously unsure how to act now that Susan was finally flirting back with him as his social skills were lacking a bit. He was unsure what to say or do as he didn't want to accidentally upset Susan again as he couldn't stand her giving him the cold shoulder again so he panicked.

"I am going to go check the basement and make sure my lab is still in working order. Feel free to look around" he said with what he hoped was a warm smile. Yes he was using his lab as a scapegoat but he did actually need to check on it. It had been years since he had last stepped foot in the place and he had the awful feeling that he might have accidentally left some of his experiments to fend for themselves against the elements. They were the type of experiments that were in the hazy moral gray area between just scientific research and playing god. Some would see his experiments as monstrous, but he wondered what Susan would think of them. She knew he was a mad scientist, that was pretty much a given but did she know just how depraved he had been at times. What would she think of him once she found out about just what had happened to him to make him into the slightly bitter and twisted Cockroach that he was today. He decided he would go mull things over as he assessed the state of his lab.

Susan looked almost upset for a moment when he had said about his lab as she had expected him to say something different yet he had bottled out. Susan hid her disappointment behind her smile expertly. She was used to hiding her emotions from other people, but she had never had to do it with the Doctor before and it felt wrong hiding them from him. "Ok Doc, I will let you go see if everything is alright with your lab and I will go exploring" Susan said with the same smile that looked sincere even though it was in fact the opposite to that. She started up the stairs and was about half way up when she felt something strange under her shoe. She turned to see what it was and just as she did the wood of the stair beneath her gave way as it had become rotten through, after years of being eaten by termites and other such bugs.

Susan felt herself begin to fall but she was caught safely in a pair of strong arms. "Perhaps I should have told you that some of the stairs might be rotten" Doctor Cockroach said setting Susan down safely away from the rotten spot. He could smell the rotten parts of the stairs so he knew which bits were safe and which bits weren't. "Are you ok my dear, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" He asked concerned his arms still holding her tightly against him.

Susan looked up into the Doctors large amber eyes and she smiled as he bowed his head so he could meet her gaze. The Doc wasn't quite sure what happened next or quite how the situation had arose but Susan's arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were pressing firmly again his in a tender yet unexpected kiss. Her eyes burnt into his almost pleading with him to kiss her back, not that he needed convincing he wrapped his arms tightly around Susan's waist bringing her to him. Her body was pressed closely against his and he could help but feel weak as Susan's shapely chest pressed against him. Her heart was beating so fast that he could feel it ripple through his shell, pleasantly tingling its way to his core. His own heart beat was racing as well, not that you could tell though the thick exoskeleton which was so tough it made taking the man's pulse impossible. Something snapped in him at that moment as he stared down into Susan's beautiful azure eyes. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in over fifty years and now he had felt it again he wasn't going to try and hide it away.

"I'm sorry" Susan whispered and she stepped back untangling her arms from around the Doctors neck. Yet as she stepped back to give them both some breathing room the Doc quickly closed the distance between them and Susan fixed him with a questioning look as she stepped back again her back hitting the wall. There was nowhere for her to go and she was about to question him ask why her friend was acting so strangely but his hands grabbed her roughly taking hold of her arms and holding them behind her back so she couldn't move. This thrust Susan's chest forward towards him and his gaze lingered on her bosom for a moment or two. He didn't hide the fact that he was enjoying the rapid rise and fall of her breasts as she took tiny fluttering gasps of air, he smiled wickedly as he detected the slightest changed in her scent. There was the slightest hint of fear mixed in with the delightful aroma of her obvious arousal. It was something she couldn't hide from him and something he had tried to ignore as much as he possibly could back at the compound but now they were in HIS house. The rules had changed now and she had kissed him and from the look she had given him she desperately wanted him to kiss her back. Well who was he to deny the woman what she wanted.

Susan felt the fear rising inside her as Doctor Cockroach fixed her with a look of unadulterated lust which made his amber eyes darken slightly. The look stirred up two emotions in her, one was fear as she had never seen the Doc look quite so depraved in all the time she had known him. The second emotion however was a sense of excited anticipation as she was finally going to get a chance to find out all the things she had wondered about since she first met the strangely sexy beetle-man. Susan found herself biting down on her bottom lip in anticipation for the Doctor to make his move at last.

Doctor Cockroach let out a low chuckle deep in his when he saw Susan nibble her bottom of her beautifully full lips. "Feeling a bit anxious are we my dear?" he asked letting out another deep chuckle that made Susan shiver all over. Though he wanted to caress Susan and finally take her body and soul but she had been tormenting him for months. Flirting with him on and off using her charms to get what she wanted from him so now he decided it was time for a little pay back.


	8. A little revenge  M

"_Time for a little pay back"_ Doctor Cockroach thought to himself as he held Susan's wrists tightly in one of his large hands while the other dug around in the pocket of his lab coat. He fixed Susan with a mischievous smile as he bought out a length of rope out of his pocket.

"W- What's that for?" Susan asked her voice breaking a little in fear as she saw the rope in the Doctor's hands.

"Oh let's just say that this is for insurance purposes" Doctor Cockroach purred as he began to bind Susan's hands together behind her back. "You my dear are maddening" The Doctor said with a wicked smile before he continued. "Teasing me all these months with your beautiful, shy smiles and all those lingering looks giving me hope that there could be something between us and then dashing it with a cruel look as if you see me as nothing but another monster" he said with a bitter tone as he fixed her with a vicious look that made Susan's heart feel as if it was about to break.

"But I didn't do anything, I didn't know" Susan protested but stopped as he put his hand up for silence. "Oh really didn't you? You honestly expect me to believe that you didn't know what affect you have on me or how you made me want you more and more each day. Teasing me with the fact that I couldn't do a thing about it in that blasted compound. You know what, I think you knew exactly what you were doing and you enjoyed it. But did you honestly think you could use me like that and there wouldn't be any consequences? You have underestimated me my dear and no one underestimated Doctor Cockroach" He said pausing for a moment to fix Susan with a devilish smile whish made her insides feel like jelly.

"This stops here, the game has changed and you aren't the one in charge any more, I control the board this time" He said and came closer so that their faces were almost touching. "While you're in my house you are mine" He whispered in her ear, his breath hot against her neck making her shiver slightly. Or was it his words that made her shudder? She wasn't quite sure all she knew was that this whole situation with The Doctor felt wrong and at the same time it felt right and excited her to the very core. She hadn't realised she had been using him like that, tormenting him like that she was ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be one of the 'good guys' and she had been torturing her best friend every day for well over a year now. She couldn't believe that she had been flirting with him like that and hadn't realized it until recently. The crux of the matter was that she really was a monster, this just proved it. the fact that some part of her deep down always knew what she was doing and that it would always come down to something like this. She just hoped she hadn't hurt The Doctor too much in the process.  
>"Oh Doctor I am sorry" Susan said with conviction and paused for a moment before she added "What do you mean when I am in this house I am yours?" She asked in her state of blissful innocence.<p>

The Doctor fixed her with the same look of unadulterated lust and he laughed deep within his throat so that it came out as more of a growl than a laugh "Now that would be telling" he whispered in her ear. Susan had been about to question him again but all thoughts were forgotten as she felt The Doctor's lips touch the exposed skin on her neck as he caressed her gently. His lips were barely touching her skin so they only left only the ghost of an impression against it but oh what a wonderful affect it had on her. Susan shivered and bit down on her lip again to stop a moan from breaking forth, she strained against the rope but she couldn't break free. She looked over her shoulder to see that the ropes were glowing with the same bright green of the Quantonium flowing through her veins. She gasped as she realised The Doctor's terrible, brilliant plan. He was going to make her suffer for teasing him all the time by doing the exact same thing back, making sure she couldn't do a thing about it. "You're evil" Susan whispered

The Doctor chuckled when he heard Susan gasp. He was planning to arouse more noises like this out of Susan tonight though he had hardly got started. "Oh you don't know the half of it" The Doctor whispered in a growl before his lips were on Susan's neck again. This time however his lips pressed firmly against the naked skin of her neck as he kissed her feverishly as if trying to brand his lust onto her skin with each kiss.

Susan closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment but no amount of lip biting could stifle the moan she let out as The Doctor's kiss reached the acutely sensitive soft spot on her neck. Every inch of skin he touched felt alive and full of electricity and she ached for another touch. Doctor Cockroach smiled to himself as he kissed his way down her collar bone and met the zip of Susan's cat suit. Susan opened her eyes and looked down curious about what The Doctor was going to do or if he had finished. If it was the latter she had escaped rather lightly, though she did feel like jumping him like a sex starved maniac. However it wasn't over, Susan heard the unmistakable sound of her suit being unzipped. She felt like she should protest for a moment but Doctor Cockroach silenced her as his hands made contact with her bare skin of her waist, brushing his fingers along it for a moment before his hand moved to gently caress her bra clad breasts.

Even as he thumbed over the material of her bra it was painfully obvious that Susan's nipples were erect, a sure sign of her arousal. He slipped his fingers under the cup of her bra tracing along the skin of the wonderful alabaster mounds but never did his fingers touch the spot where she wanted them to go. He continued his kisses, down her collar, her bare skin, her cleavage and finally to her breasts.

Susan's breath caught in her throat and she moaned as she felt The Doctor exploring her breasts with his kiss. "Oh Doctor" She moaned out loud as Doctor Cockroach moved the cup of her bra slightly so his lips could meet the sweet softness of her bare skin.

"Yes Susan my dear, any requests?" he replied in a deep growl of a voice that made Susan shiver to her very core and she gasped as The Doctor continued the tormenting kiss on her breasts. This new found pleasure ended all too soon as he gently replaced the bra cup. "Can you untie me now?" She asked sweetly almost pleading, hoping that he would just that so she would finally be free.

"Now why would I do that when I am having so much fun doing this" Doctor Cockroach said as he fixed her with a wicked look before he began to gently nibble and roll her nipple with his teeth through the fabric of her bra. Susan moaned louder this time "Doctor" It was pure torture being tied like this unable to do what she wanted to. She needed to feel his naked skin against hers as he ravaged her in lust that would never stop. Yet being immobile like she was she could do nothing but put up with the agonizingly slow way that Doctor Cockroach was tormenting her with his caress, that aroused feelings she had never felt before. Her fingernails bit deeply into her palms as she tried to stop herself from moaning again. It was almost as if she was about to have a pleasure melt down and he had barely touched her yet. She felt like she was bordering on madness and if Doctor Cockroach didn't free her soon she would climax from his touch and go insane in the same moment. This was all so new to her and fantastically exciting. Yes she had been intimate with Derrick but things had been pretty boring really for sex. She was lucky if she got any foreplay at all and even if she did the sex itself wasn't the greatest, mediocre at best if she was honest. Derrick could never really satisfy her in the way she wanted, in the way she needed. He would never make her moan from a single touch, he would never make her feel like a goddess or like the only thing in the world that mattered. Because the sad truth was in the end the only thing that mattered in Derrick's world was Derrick.


	9. Heat of the night M

_**Evening loyal fans here is what you have all been waiting for, you asked me to make this into a lemon and as the people have spoken here it is, i give you lemonade or what i have made of it so far. It's only half done the really dirty stuff will reach it's climax within the next two chapters so enjoy they shall be very mature and i am sorry for keeping you all in suspense me and The Doctor had some unfinished buisness to attend to. Anyway enjoy and please review, the more reviews the quicker i will post that all important finishing chapter. **_

* * *

><p>"Doctor untie me" Susan said straining against the ropes and there was no plea in her voice, this time it was an order that he would obey even if he took his time about it. Doctor Cockroach smiled and straightened back up<p>

"First tell me that you want me" He whispered huskily leaving the ghost of a kiss against her hungry lips. One of his hands held her wrists above her head while the other slid up and down her side stopping ever now and then, the caress of his thumb lavishing attention on the apex of her breast.

"No" Susan said firmly though she could feel the pleasant aching heat of arousal rising between her thighs but she refused to say it. She felt slightly at war with herself, in one moment she wanted their game of cat and mouse to end so she could throw the Doctor to the floor and indulge in her most demanding desire. But in the next moment she didn't want it to end. The foreplay between them was wonderfully infuriating and she knew it was affecting dangerously charismatic man before her more than he would like to admit. She hated the thought that the teasing would end as it was wonderfully primal the small pangs of fear mixed with the electric spark of arousal just made the whole thing more exciting.

"Say it!" he growled, pushing Susan back against the wall his giant amber eyes smouldering enticingly. The Doctor glared at her for a moment a grin forming on his face that could almost be described as malicious but not quite, the undeniable lust in his eyes softened the steely look of dangers ever so slightly. He had made it very clear to her that his ultimate goal wasn't about pain but pleasure and though she knew this was how the game would end, hopefully the pleasure being mutual, it didn't help quell the wavering doubts of fear deep within her stomach.

The smile spread further on his face as Doctor Cockroach leant towards Susan ever so slightly. He breathed in her scent for a moment as he pinned her against the wall. Her aroma was intoxicating, the slightly floral scent of soap and shampoo were obvious on her skin and in her hair but underneath that was the delightful smell of her flesh. Yet the most pleasing smell of all was that of Susan's arousal ,a wonderful scent which he hoped would get more intense with his next move. Leaning in The Doctor pressed his lips in a passionate kiss against the sensitive soft spot on Susan's neck just above the artery. The kiss changed in seconds as The Doctor's teeth made contact with her neck, the little love bite causing Susan to moan as a shiver ran down her spine. Doctor Cockroach smiled as his tongue made contact with Susan's creamy flesh which was delightfully sweet and has just a hint of saltiness to no doubt as a result of their prolonged game.

The Doctor's hand slid longingly over Susan's thigh for a moment before his hand continued down to cup the back of her knee. Lifting Susan's leg so that it rested on his hip he pushed his body against her taking pleasure in finally having Susan in a compromising position. His fingertips brushing against her inner thigh, feather light in their caress so close to the danger zone that it was infuriating to both parties involved.

Doctor Cockroach had to mentally slap himself to keep himself in check as his fingers danced up Susan's thigh. He wanted her so much that it physically hurt trying to keep their little game of cat and mouse going but he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself. Yet as he held her still gently caressing her neck with little bites of affection he inadvertently ground his pelvis against Susan's causing the object of his slightly twisted affection to gasp and moan with agonizing lust. "Say it" The Doctor whispered, physically shivering as he felt Susan brush against his arousal. The Doctor's cold scientific exterior had melted away and he couldn't pretend any longer that his little 'revenge' wasn't affecting him, It was all too obvious how excited he was as he was practically drooling over the sight of Susan's naked flesh. All he wanted to do now was make her scream as he bought her to the heights of agonizing bliss and he wasn't sure if he had the willpower to stop himself from doing just that. The Doctor roughly pulled Susan away from the wall, cradling her in his arms before his lip's found hers as he finally kissed her properly forgetting the self imposed ruled of the game.

The kiss was feverishly hot and hungry, demanding more contact, more passion with each and every moment. It stunned Susan for a moment but she soon found herself kissing back with a passion that would rival that of the Doctor's. Their little bout of foreplay had tipped her over the edge and now her body demanded that she satisfied herself fully using the man she was currently lip locked with to achieve the wondrous high of pleasure she ached for. The feel of his body flush against hers, his lips crushing against hers and she longed to feel his hot sex inside her as she had imagined the scenario well over a thousand times by now.

Yet she was still nervous even as she nibbled on The Doctor's bottom lip, reveling in the feeling of his tongue pressing against her lips demanding access so it could dance around her mouth passionately. But should she say the words The Doctor so desperately wanted to hear? Yes she was half naked in front of a charming, sexy and delightfully intelligent psychopath, who was a one man enigma, wrapped up in a tantalizing insect shell. A man who if she got her way, she intended on bedding tonight and every night she could from now on. So what was the point in denying it any longer, they were both on the same page, both torturing their selves and each other by not admitting what was so blatantly obvious so why deny it any longer. "I want you" Susan whispered breathily and she shuddered as she felt The Doctors desire press against her suit.

The Doctor pulled himself away from his beautiful goddess of a victim a slight smirk played on his face. "I'm sorry my dear I didn't quite hear that" Doctor Cockroach said smugly making no effort to hide the obvious sign of his arousal even underneath his trousers as it pressed dangerously, arrogantly against her pelvis. _"If only I wasn't wearing these damn clothes" _Susan thought to herself, cursing the fact that she was still wearing a thing at all. It was getting a bit too much for her, the feel of The Doctor against her and the warmth of his sex was glorious agonizing.

Susan's Azure eyes smoldered into his making sure there would be no way for him to miss interpret what she was about to say. "Doctor I want you" she said confidently and then added in a whisper "now please untie me".


	10. A night to remember M!

_**Right finally another chapter, thank you all for being so paitent with me. I have been very ill and to be honnest i have been sleeping a hell of a lot. I still managed to write though and i will be posting a nother chapter or two soon so please review and enjoy. I just hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it.**_

* * *

><p>"That's all I needed to hear" The Doctor said untying her wrists and throwing the rope to the ground. In one smooth motion he picked Susan up, bridal style and began to carry her upstairs towards what would be their room. Susan now free of the quantonium laden rope wrapped her arms around his neck and begun smothering The Doctor in kisses, plastering them over every available part of skin she could find. His mouth mainly but they strayed to his neck and collar to test the different sensations hoping to spark a delicious kiss from The Doctor.<p>

Doctor Cockroach tried his hardest to ignore Susan's fierce kisses but he was already aroused to the point that it was painful and the delightfully sweet kisses were only making things worse. It took all his strength to ignore them and concentrate on where he was going, keeping away from the rotten pieces of wood as well as making sure that Susan didn't fall. "You aren't making this easy on me are you?" The Doctor asked with a smile catching her by surprise as their lips met for a molten caress. "It's already hard to walk without you tempting me with such beautiful distractions. Perhaps I should put you down and have my way with your right here" The Doctor said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Oh and what makes you think I would object to such a thing" Susan said with a slight giggle, her voice a seductive purr. "There is a lot you don't know about me Doctor and I know everyone things I'm just a sweet, naive little girl from Modesto but it couldn't be further from the truth". Susan whispered before adding. "I think you'll like the new and improved Susan. After all she has been having quite a lot of…." She paused for a moment locking eyes with him her eyebrow raising slightly as she thought of the implications of her next comment. "Well, let's just say that I have been wondering about that body of yours for quite some time and if the real Doctor Cockroach is a match for his less solid counterpart. Do you think you will be able to keep up with all the things I have been planning" Susan purred as she plastered the good Doctor's with more fevered kisses.

Her boldness took The Doctor somewhat by surprise. Oh he had always secretly hoped to hear Susan say something quite as wicked as this, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he would be on the receiving end of such a tantalizing little piece of information. "You my dear are a foul temptress" The Doctor whispered in a slight growl which could have almost seemed angry if his eyes weren't alight with the unmistakable fire of lust. "You have no idea just how long I have waited for you to say something like that though I have known you weren't all sweetness and light from the day we first met" He said with a large grin.

"You did?" Susan asked astounded, wondering just how Doctor Cockroach could have known her little secret. Underneath her innocent exterior was an incredibly kinky woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Oh she really did excel when it came to things in the bedroom, not that she had really had a chance to indulge in that side of things in the last year and a half. She had been a 'monster' for a year now and she could understand having a 'dry patch' because of her enormous stature but it had been the six months previous that she still couldn't quite get her head around. Six month before the wedding was the last time Susan had been intimate with Derrick. After that things between Susan and her husband to be had turned a bit flat and in all honestly platonic. They had been childhood sweethearts and so she had never been with another man so for all she knew this was normal bloke behavior, it wasn't. However she had fooled herself into thinking that it was just the stress of the wedding and work that had affected Derrick, so that he couldn't have 'intimate' time with Susan even if he wanted to. Yet it didn't help with the primal need she felt to be touched, to be loved and pleasured by a man who wanted her and to please her physically.

"So tell me then 'Doctor' how did you find out my dirty little secret?" Susan whispered, purring his name and peppering his neck with long indulgent kisses warming his skin into a pleasant tingle. Of course she knew it wasn't his real name. Doctor Cockroach was hardly a name but it was his monster pseudonym. Though she couldn't help but wonder what he had been called before he had become the man she adored today. She had thought about asking him many times but somehow it never seemed the right time for such a private conversation and she debated whether she should ask him about it now. However the molten ache she felt between her thighs and the electric tingle she felt every time The Doctor touched her skin stopped her in her tracks. She would ask him eventually but right now she needed to investigate other things she wanted to know about the man, mainly about his body.

"Well my dear it was your smile to be honest with you" Doctor Cockroach said with a growl as they reached the second floor and he stopped in front of a doorway. "Darkness disguised as the morning light" he whispered before he began to nibble roughly at her neck causing a little moan of pleasure to depart from Susan's flushed lips that were dying for attention. "You have the devil behind you smile" the Doctor whispered hi voice a deep growl as he let out a sinister chuckle. "I knew I would be able to bring it out of you sooner or later but I didn't think corrupting you would be so much fun" he growled as they approached the door to his old bedroom. Skilfully as his teeth nipped at Susan's neck longingly he managed to open the door handle with his elbow. Now he walked into his old room with Susan held tightly in his arms, into what he hoped would be their sanctuary for at least the next few hours.

There were dust covers on most of the furniture except the large four poster bed which was protected from the dust by its thick, red velvet curtains which encapsulated the bedding from time like a cocoon. "So my dearest shall I corrupt you some more?" Doctor cockroach asked leaving a fiery kiss against her lips as in one smooth motion he pulled back on of the bed curtains and gently dropped her from his arms. Susan bounced gently down onto the bed, the swiftness of what had just transpired taking her by surprise. All she knew was that one minute she was in her lover arms and then next she had tumbled into quite possibly the softest bed in the world. She inhaled deeply delighted to find that the blankets smelt wonderfully of Doctor Cockroach his uniquely odd almost musty smell which always seemed to be mixed with the aroma of cigar smoke, tooled leather and dark chocolate. Collectively these smells made a thoroughly addictive aroma that was uniquely Doctor Cockroach's. Susan buried her face in the duvet for a moment inhaling more of the delightful sent before she began to undress rather quickly. Not that she had much to undress out of as all she was wearing was her suit and her undergarments. The latter of which stayed on but her suit was quickly discarded to the floor as she waited for her lover with a sense of eager anticipation.

After dropping Susan onto the bed with a slight chuckle Doctor Cockroach set about fixing the room so it would look more presentable to his beautiful house guest. Quick as a flash he opened the curtain to the room letting the stars light shine brightly through the dimly lit room. Once he had done with that he pulled the covers of the rest of the furniture in the room. Luckily no one had been in there for years so there wasn't much in the way of dust and he was delighted to find his room just how he had left it, right down to the last detail. He grinned to himself as he discarded the sheet on the ground and began to peel back the curtains surrounding his bed until his eyes came across the semi naked form of Susan lying in a provocative pose on his bed sheet. A slight moan rose from his throat at the sight of her and he peeled off his lab coat, throwing it to the floor before he joined her on the bed.

"Where were we?" he mused darkly, his antenna twitching wildly with excitement as his gaze raked over her form free from the confines of her suit. He appreciated every curve, every detail and branded them onto his mind so he would never forget how beautiful she was. "Oh yes now I remember" he said with a smirk his arms lacing around Susan's body as he lay her down on the bed. He ran a hand across her stomach and along her side watching in delight as she shivered slightly before he practically attack Susan's bare neck, smothering it with his kiss. His lips crushed roughly against her soft skin as his teeth gently nipped and nibbled against her delightful neck.

"Ah ah, not so fast Doctor" Susan said putting her hand against her neck to stop the onslaught of delicious love bites against her skin. She hoped he would just take it as one of her little teases as truly that's what it was. However he seemed to get completely the wrong end of the stick going from amazingly hot and heavy to icy in a few minutes.

The Doctor looked at her confusion clouding his eyes as his antenna drooped to sit flat on his head. "Alright" he whispered with a sigh of frustration, releasing Susan from his grip. "I didn't mean to go too fast and scare you, I'm sorry. It's alright we can wait if you aren't ready" Doctor Cockroach said sadly. He placed a single chaste kiss against her cheek and laid back on the bed his antenna crushing flat against his skull. He batted at them angrily with a growl of frustration escaping from his throat. In his brain things had spiraled out of control in just a few moment and he cursed to himself _"Perhaps I really should have taken her while we were on the stairs" _he thought to himself before one of his internal voices butted in.

"you could have done it but you wouldn't because you are a gentleman and it wouldn't be right. You have to treat her right as she's a lady and one of amazing beauty not a common whore" the voice which he presumed was his sense of morals chastised him.

"_You are pathetic, weak"_ a voice snarled in reply _"she has been teasing you for months and you finally get her alone and things start going your way for a change. She was begging for you take her but oh no you had to be a gentleman and now see where that's got you. She can't just turn things off like that and expect you to be alright with it. Take her, make her yours then she will want you and she will learn to love you back" _growled the voice which was his inner monster. Oh he could deal with being a monster on the outside it was quite literally as plain as the nose on his face. Yet it was his inner monstrosity that troubled him the most. For years he had struggled with it and after the accident which had let to his current physical condition it had run rampant for a while. It had taken being locked up in a maximum security, secret government facility to finally calm the evil the lurked inside him.

He both detested and loved that side of himself, it was the side that told him to set buildings on fire and watch them burn. it was what made him create fake 'cures' to known diseases just to watch people wither and die. It was stealing their hope that's what he liked doing; the moment they gave up was so sweet it was palpable. He had created his fare share of monstrosities in his lab as well, bombs of various sorts, biological weapons and even reanimated the dead a few times but he wasn't that person any more. He was a changed man and he refused to listen to it any more, though he knew it would always be there taunting him and whispering little secrets. It presence was what made him such a brilliant scientist and without it he would have been dead and gone for at least 30 years if not longer. He just wouldn't listen to it any more; he decided that upon hearing what it wanted to do to Susan. He would never, could never do something like that to the woman he loved. To even think about doing such a thing to such a wonderful creature such as her made him feel sick so he shut out the voice. If he had to take things with Susan slow then it was a small price to pay for happiness, or at least that's what he told himself.

Susan looked back at Doctor Cockroach to see that he looked heartbroken and adorably pathetic it pained her to see it though it wasn't there for long as he seemed to be lost deep in thought. "Oh you silly Cockroach" she giggled lightly.

"Oh right so I'm funny to you now" he said bitterly going into a childish humph complete with a pout.

Susan shook her head and climbed over to his side of the bed before she quickly straddling The Doctor and sitting lightly on his waist she ground her hips gently against his producing a gasp from him. Yes she defiantly had his attention "You have always been funny to me but I didn't mean anything like that. I just wanted to make things even, I'm in my underwear after all and it's time you do the same". She said laughing a little at his brash assumption "do you really think I would be sitting here, on your bed of all places if I wanted to go slowly with you?" Susan asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean you actually want me?" he asked surprised but happy by what she had said. "Well I suppose you wouldn't would you" he said his look of confusion melting away and was instead replaced by a grin that would make the Cheshire cat green with jealousy.

"Of course I still want you Doc, nothing has changed in the last few minutes" she said matching his grin "alright I lied I think I want you more now that before" she said blushing slightly as she felt him harden against her getting her all hot and bothered again. Their moment of calm was clearly over and it was as if someone had turned the fire back on inside both of them. "I am just as intrigued to find out about your body as you are of mine so come on Doctor why don't you even things out a bit?" Susan suggested.

"Well if my lady commands it" The Doctor chuckled, his hands going to Susan's hips and he pushed her down upon him for a moment. He couldn't suppress the moan as he felt feel her scorching heat against him even through both of their under garments. It was maddening and Susan gasped in surprise but she wouldn't be easily beaten so she rolled her hips against him in reply.

He growled at her playfully replied capturing her lips in an explosive kiss as he struggled to remove his top. She helped him as their kiss continued, deepening as their lips crushed with vigor against each other. The Doctor's tongue demanding entry to Susan's mouth as it ran longingly over her lips. She granted him entry and his tongue ran over hers to ravage her mouth as her fingertips caressed his bare skin. Susan whined slightly as he broke the kiss to pull his shirt over his head but her lips were back with his just seconds later. Her hands lovingly caressing the smooth skin of his chest as she enjoyed the delightful shiver it produced from him. He moved from her trying to concentrate on the task she had set him and pushed his legs over the bed so he could slip of his trousers. He only managed to get as far as undoing his belt when he felt Susan behind him her hot chest crushing against him, her skin burning into him even though she was still wearing her bra. Her arms wrapped around his body and trailed mercilessly down his torso before making contact with the top of his trousers. Doctor Cockroach couldn't help but let out a moan of frustration as he felt her fingertips dance against the material of his trousers. His body practically begged for her to release him from the prison of his clothes and all he wanted was to rip them off himself yet this want was quelled as Susan's lips whispered a divine promise as her teeth gently, teasingly pulled against his earlobe.

"Looks like you could do with a hand and I have been wondering for a long time what exactly you have been hiding under those trousers of yours. If you promise not to keep me waiting then I promise I will reward you by giving you a hand with something else" She whispered her tongue running along to taste his neck as her fingertips circled the button of his trousers for a few moments as she enjoyed the sensation of how hard he was. She nimbly undid the button of his trousers with one hand before she made short work on the zip. The noise of the thing was excruciating as she languidly undid the zipper before finally freeing him from the prison cell of a garment that had been a painful obstruction to him since their bout of foreplay had started on the landing.

"Well if you promise I will enjoy my reward" The Doctor said as he smiled enticingly.

"Oh you will most certainly enjoy it unless Cockroaches don't enjoy things like this". She whispered back in reply her hand reaching down to run along his length and from what she could feel there was a lot of it. Her other hand ran gingerly along his antenna before she grasped one of them in her hand and began making a deliberate pumping motion with her hand. The low growl of a moan that came out of The Doctors mouth was a thing of lust and frustration which she hoped to cure him of very soon oh what wicked things she had planned for him. However before she could cure him of what she had determined to be a near terminal case of sexual frustration he would need to finish undressing first.

"Well it looks like they do after all lucky me" She purred leaving a kiss against his neck before she left him to lie back on the bed. The lack of warmth made The Doc shiver in his shell, or was it the sense of giddy anticipation that was doing that? He wasn't sure but one thing he did know was that this would be a night he would remember for the rest of his life.


	11. The Little Death M

**Well hello there, first of all an apology. I know i said at the beginning of the new year that i would try to update as much as i can but unfortunately i got bogged down with my illness. I had to have a major operation and considering that my healing rate is awful i am still trying to heal from it (at this point i would give anything to be Wolverine). However i will say that i am getting stronger every day, in every way and i hardly ever have to use my wheelchair any more. i don't have to sleep so much and what's more important i am writing a lot more now as well.  
>Thank you all for sticking with me, i still get the bad days with there brain fog and tiredness and all that but i am so much better now than i was. I will never be over my condition as it is something you have for the rest of your life. It can re-surface at any time, particularly when stressed but i will find ways to cope.<br>**

**I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews and encouragement to finish this thing. On my bad days it really cheers me up knowing that people actually like my work and want to read more of it. So for you out there who are looking forward to reading more i say thank you for the support and i hope this update keeps you going while i am writing some more. I am more than a little rusty but please tell me what you think and i will update when i can. Feel free to PM me if you fancy a chat or want a sneak peak into what i have planned, you never know i might just spill my secrets. **

* * *

><p>Kicking his shoes off, the laces still neatly tied, Doctor Cockroach wriggled free of the restrictive grip of his trousers leaving them in a crumpled heap on the floor. He mentally cursed the awful garment and swore that if he never had to see them again then it would be a time too soon. Now free of everything except from his pair of black cotton boxers which provided the only cover from his otherwise naked body. He reclining in bed and grinned over at Susan who was now sitting up beside him. She was biting her bottom lip rather seductively, he noticed and usually he would feel the urge to capture that tantalising mouth of hers in a kiss but watching her was quite something else. The way her azure eyes darkened a shade or two as they raked over The Doctor's body hungrily, memorised every detail.<p>

His body was as you would expect from a man of height, slim and the awkward length to his proportions would have seemed lanky and somewhat ungainly on anyone else. Underneath his shell or was it skin? Susan couldn't quite discern which of the two he possessed. She was pleased to find his upper torso was quite toned and there was the slightest definition of his lean muscles hidden underneath that made her mouth water at the very sight of them. "_Deliciously toned but not to the point it was excessive" _Susan thought to herself as her eyes traced every line of the muscles which looked so natural under his flesh. His colouring had changed slightly, it was still the same orange brown as the rest of him but it had turned just a few shades lighter as if had never been kissed by the sun. _"Subtle as always, just like you Doctor" _she thought to herself as she carried on ogling The Doctor's newly exposed body.

His whole body seemed to have a type of hidden power to it, a type of wiry strength that was no doubt from years of crawling around on the ceiling like a spider. As she scanned the rest of his body she was pleased to see that the rest of him was the same decent shape as his upper torso, his arms, his legs his stomach and oh god. She bit her lip a little harder as her eyes traced down his flat stomach which had the slightest hint of a six pack rippling beneath the surface. He had no bellybutton she noticed and she had been about to ask him about it when she found her eyes going to his hips on their own accord and boy was she glad that they did. The beautifully defined soft mouldings of his hips and pelvis could be compared to that of Michelangelo's 'David' as they were quite scrumptious. However this wasn't what had got her attention and had made her moan internally, as she bit against her bottom lip. Her eyes scanned slowly down from his hips to find his underpants and she couldn't help but let out a little gasp of surprise as she saw the deliciously large bulge attempting to stand to attention in the black boxers that could hardly contain their contents.

"Well it looks like you are in need of some assistance and I hope you don't mind if I help myself?" Susan breathed running her hand up his thigh to gently graze across his prominent manhood. The warmth of her feather light touch against his sex, aching to be free was agonising and The Doctor let out a moan of frustration in reply. "I will take that as a no then" Susan giggled running her thumbs underneath the waist band of his boxers. _"Too late to back out now, I wonder what my punishment will be for taking such a delightful monster as a lover"? _Susan wondered eyes glinting darkly at the thought of all the wonderful thing's The Doctor would do to her once she freed him from his prison of cloth. "_Never mind that" _another voice in her head began "_I wonder what my reward will be"?_ oh she was giddy with anticipation. Her hands shook slightly as she pulled on the black cotton, though she had only pulled down the boxers half way the view was glorious.  
>"Ah ah my dear if you want a sneak peak you will have to even the score" Doctor Cockroach said in a sigh, placing his hands over hers. It was infuriating only being able to see the tip of his manhood but she knew she would get her hands on all of it soon. "Oh really, are you sure about that" Susan replied in a salutary whisper, as her fingertips reached past the hem of the boxers. There it was, she could feet it in all its glory, hot and urgent as it pressed into her hand. She grasped it lightly with just her fingertips and ran lightly down its length and boy did it have length. She was aghast to feel a small collection of spherical nodules than ran in sections down his shaft. <em>"Ribbed for her pleasure" <em>Susan couldn't help but think as she gently stroked along his shaft.

"Oh Susan" Doctor Cockroach moaned as he felt her fingertips encroaching upon his glory. Her grip was soft and feather light, just enough so he could feel her but not enough to give any pleasure. He could feel the need, ache deep within his stomach, he needed to take Susan and soon. He wasn't sure quite how much more of this he could take even if he was primarily in the driving seat. Anyway if she was going to tease him with some hands on action then he would just have to play dirty and take things up a notch or two.

The Doctor took Susan's hands in his, away from his continuously enlarging organ before placing a kiss upon each palm. When he looked back up, Susan's face was a picture of confusion and disappointment that was so sad he thought it might break his heart. If he even had one that is, which considering past misdeeds was debatable at best. "My dearest Susan" he spoke stealing another kiss from her delicious lips. Everything about her was divine, the way she looked, the way she talked, the way she smelt, and especially the way her lips tasted. He couldn't keep his mind from wondering if other parts of her body tasted just as magical as her mouth. "You are eager to get started my sweet and you have no idea how happy that makes me feel" He said faltering to look down at the tent pitched in his boxers. "Er perhaps you do…. but in any case i am nothing if not a gentleman and a gentleman always sees the pleasures of his lady before his own". The information didn't even get a chance to sink in before Susan felt The Doctors strong arms surround her in a warm embrace. She felt like she should say something but the mixture of the warm tingling between her legs and the feeling of the kisses fluttering down her neck filled her mind with a delightful haze that made whatever thought had been there just melt away. She relaxed into the feeling, it was warm and cosy like being snuggled up in bed on a cold day. Yet there was the ever present tingling heat between her legs, that ached for the attention of fingers, lips, anything. It was calm and yet at the same time so urgent she felt like she would start dry humping furniture at any moment due to sheer frustration. She was bought out of the warm fog of lust as she felt something around her body ping off. She was also suddenly aware of the fact that her front was quite chilly and she had no idea why. She focused her gaze on her insect lover who had a lopsided grin plastered from ear to ear and his eyes were smoldering as if on fire. It was only after a few moments of pondering what had happened that it actually clicked in her mind.  
>"That was cheating" Susan said, hitting the (not so good) Doctor with a pillow. He had undone her bra rather skilfully, without her noticing and he had done it with one hand to top it off. All it had taken was the slight flick of his wrist and he was graced with the most amazing sight. "Your good I will give you that but still cheating is cheating. Besides I thought you said you were a gentleman" Susan said indignantly.<p>

"Oh I am a gentleman my dearest, make no mistake about that. I just never said what kind of a gentleman I was, a bad one by all accounts but you will find that out soon enough" he said in a purr as he pushed Susan down upon the bed. She was surprised for a moment by the swift of his action and the boldness of his claim, one that she would have to investigate at another time. Yet she felt The Doctor's hands creeping up her stomach, towards her breasts, an action which quelled all thoughts.

Doctor Cockroach began the delightful task of kissing Susan's bare breasts, a task he had spent many a fevered night dreaming about. But now he was actually doing it, it surpassed his fantasy tenfold. Her skin was soft and deliciously sun kissed in a way that seemed to make it glow from within. Her skin smelt delightfully of her and nothing else, no perfume or soap spoiled the delicious aroma. Yet as he trailed kisses across the creamy mounds of flesh he noted a slight darkening of her skin around her captivatingly pert nipples. He took the left one lovingly in his mouth, gently flicking his tongue over the teat while he gently squeezed the other between his fingertips.

Susan moaned in pleasure at the simple act, it was like his teasing before in the hall but this time it was more intense as there was no fabric between them. She felt her pulse quickening and the throbbing between her thighs sped up accordingly. This was maddening; she ached to feel the caress of his skilled fingers between her legs, to feel his hot breath against her inner folds, stiff member poised inside her even if it was only for a moment or two. It was a terminal itch that only he could scratch and she longed for it to happen.

Almost as if in reply to her thoughts one of Doctor Cockroach's hands migrated down past her midriff and into sanctum her undergarments. "_Oh yes don't stop now_" she thoughts to herself as she felt his fingertips graze her warmth. They seemed to hover there gently for a few minutes before they plundered her molten core. Though plundered wasn't the right word to describe the motion as his fingers seemed to creep up on her. One moment they were at the edge of her panties and the next thing she knew they were teasingly stroking her innermost areas with the caress of a gentleman.

Susan's previous encounters with this sort of thing had always been a painful and rushed affair. They never really 'got the juices flowing' and she thought it was a highly pointless endeavour. It had never given her any pleasure before so why would it now. Yet as The Doctor's fingers investigated her molten heat they came across her magic button. A nub, expertly hidden away yet he found it within seconds and begun gently caressing it with the touch of his thumb.

Tiny sparks of electric heat began to jump between Susan's thighs. It was the kind of heat the traveled to the furthest most reaches of her body, turned round and came shooting back again in gusto. It made her toes want to curl and her hair stand on end and she couldn't help but gasp and hum in pleasure of the beautiful feeling. Then just as soon as it had started it stopped and Susan quite literally let out a whine of disappointment.

"Hush my sweet you will get what you are after soon enough. But let's get rid of these first shall we?" he asked pulling on the hem of her knickers. She couldn't answer so wrapped up with the pleasurable tingle she didn't hear his words, but the tugging at her panties translated well enough to her love drunk brain. She arched her back a little raising her hips enough so the garment could be removed easily. The Doctor hummed in approval as Susan's delectable intimacy was reviled, it was better than he had ever imagined. Cleanly shaven or perhaps even waxed, triangle of her pubis was quite a sight on its own. However he was more concerned with her the intimate folds of her sex, which positively radiated heat. He moved over to her side of the bed and sat on the foot of it, tucking his legs beneath him he happily sat on his haunches. Looking up at his angelic lover, propped up on the pillows he took a mental picture. She looked so beautiful in that moment, naked skin glowing gently in the moonlight, hair pushed out around her so that it framed her face. She was a goddess in the flesh and now he was going to make her all his.

Susan blushed when she saw The Doctor looking up at her from his place at the foot of the bed. She thought something might be wrong as the look in his eyes reminded her of something but what it was she couldn't remember. She opened her mouth to talk but instead let out a contented sigh as she felt a hot tongue begin to lap at the sacred place between her legs.

"Oh Doctor" Susan couldn't help but whisper as his tongue happily lapped up the pool of accumulated moisture. Occasionally his tongue moved from its position to swirl around the magic nub he had been so eagerly stroking moments before, but most of the time it stayed where it was needed making her hum in contentment. This continued for several agonizing minutes before The Doctor decided to take it up a notch and introduce something quite different to the mix. His fingertips lovingly stroked along her folds of intimacy before circling her entrance eagerly. He wanted to do nothing more than to plunder her depths, first with his fingers and then with something more substantial, quelling the torturous ache he fell in loins. But first he needed to make her regret all those nights she had ignored and teased him into a lust fueled fury back at the compound.  
>There had been nights where he would lie awake at night, listening to Susan's soft panting mewls of pleasure during some of her more sensual dreams. He used to close his eyes and imagine that he was the one causing her to moan that way and pant breathlessly as he held on to her in a passionate embrace. However the illusion was always shattered when she ended up calling out the name of her ex-jerk of a boyfriend Derrick. It made him jealous beyond belief and wish more than anything that she would have one of 'those' dreams about him, just so she would finally see him the way he saw her. That was why he was so determined to make her pay for the way she had treated him. To make his new love scream <em>His <em>name in ecstasy and make her wish she had bedded him so very long ago. That would be the ultimate victory for him and he knew just how he was going to go about doing so.

The Doctor grinned to himself as he slowly introduced one of his long, slim fingers into Susan's core. He paused for a moment before slipping in another, his head rising for a moment to gauge the expression on her face, making sure she was alright. After all this was their first time together and though he wanted to punish her for the way he had teased him, he never wanted to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable even for a second. He wanted to punish her in all the pleasurable ways he could come up with and considering that he was a mad scientist with an immeasurable IQ, there were a lot of idea's hidden up his metaphorical sleeve.

What he saw when he glanced up at Susan made his heart soar. She was still propped up against the pillows but what made her look even more delicious than before was the colour in her cheeks. They were delightfully pink, in a naughty little pleasure induced blush that was just for him. Her eyelids fluttered slightly and her head was thrown back ever so slightly as it rested gently against the pillow. Her mouth formed an O of silent pleasure as she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers inside her. It was an encouraging sign and he hoped to make the beautiful little blush that was just for him and only for him, grow brighter as her indulged her even more. He turned his attention back to the task at hand and couldn't help but grin to himself wickedly. He was about to treat her to something quite special that, he knew for a fact no other man could ever hope to recreate. He began as one might normally in this kind of situation by gently sliding his fingers in and out of Susan's molten core. He began to get a rhythm going quite easily and quite soon he felt Susan's hips move down the bed slightly to capture more of his fingers as she let out a wanton sigh. What she was experiencing felt wonderful but it did nothing to scratch the damned itch she felt, it just aggravated it more. She needed more, much more and if The Doctor didn't get the hint soon then she would have to break the rules and jump his bones instead. She had the distinct feeling that some kind of kinky punishment might be involved, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

The doctor couldn't quite believe he was finally having this affect on Susan, his Susan. It seemed somehow unreal to him, almost as if it was a dream. Then again he had dreamt about doing such delicious acts of depravity to her for so long, there was little wonder that it felt a little surreal now it was actually happening. He grinned to himself and pumped his fingers inside her with extra zeal to feel her hips buck against him as she let out a cry of pure pleasure.


	12. Let's Practice Some Biology M!

_**Alright i know it has been a long time since i have last updated and i can't apologize enough for this. I have moved house and i got out of a really bad relationship, it really messed me up for a while so i couldn't write anything like this for quite a while. My mobility has got a lot worse as well but here i am. I know its not much but here is the latest chapter, i will be updating it and the next chapter will be along soon. Only a few more chapters and then my darling story will be finished once and for all.  
><strong>**Thank you all for staying loyal i really do appreciate it so enjoy:**_

* * *

><p>Susan's breath hitched as she felt The Doctor's kiss lower past her stomach. "<em>No he's just teasing me, men don't do that. It's hardly as if he is going to get enjoyment out of something like that is he?<em>" Susan asked herself as his kisses continued towards the dangerzone. She breathed a small sigh of relief as the kisses ascended her body again, meeting her lips so she could melt against them as their tongues danced together. that was when she felt it, only there for a moment. the light caress against her thighs before she felt fingertips exploring the warmth of her slick folds. It felt odd, vaguely pleasurable as his fingertips explored her before finding her nub, hot and deliciously swollen with arousal. pressing down on it like some kind of magic button Doctor Cockroach instilled a gasp from Susan as a lightning bolt of pleasure exploded through her causing her head to snap back onto the pillows. He grinned, his fingertips skillfully encircling her nub getting a delightful friction going. while the fingers of his other hand were still exploring her folds lovingly before they came across their target and one solitary finger entered her.

Susan gasped, not from pain but simply from surprise. The Doctor's skilled fingers gently began to probe her entrance. Frustratingly slow at first but they began to work up speed as they slid wetly in and out of her. The piston style movements inside caused her to squirm in pleasure of the building friction. It felt different than when his fingers had caressed her outer intimacy. That had been an electric crackle like the build up before the storm. however what she was experiencing right now was more of a deep rooted ache that begged to be fulfilled. It made her crave anything and everything her lover would give her. Though what she really wanted now more than anything else in the world was the very object that was straining to be free from The doctors underpants.

He tried to read her reaction as he slid the single digit further into her, as she relaxed back against the pillows. She felt the long thin finger slide teasingly out of her before returning to the seat of pleasure where another finger joined the mix. Both of them moved in unison his fingers along with the thrusting of her hips, eager to capture all they could of her lovers skilled digits. All of it created a delightful ache, a need between Susan's legs that was stronger than anything she had ever felt before in her life. Doctor Cockroaches fingers were wonderful, skillful and no doubt the fingers of an expert surgeon or at the least a seasoned lover. But she wanted more, no not wanted needed. It had gone way beyond merely wanting something bigger and more substantial, she needed it like an addict needs their next fix.

She had never really been pleasured by a man like this before. Her past sexual experiences were very much 'wham bam, thank you mam' and did very little for her. It was so one sided that Susan had begun to think of staving off sex altogether as it certainly wasn't meant for her satisfaction. In the lead up to the wedding she had even begun to wonder if sex was really for her as she began to think of the reality of entering a sexless marriage.

All thoughts of any past sexual experiences were flung from her mind as she felt the fingers leave her pulsating core and she couldn't help but let out a moan of mixed frustration and disappointment. She needed more, more of him more of everything that made her Doctor so brilliant and intoxicating. She needed to sink her carnal appetite once and for all as she felt like she needed him more than oxygen. He had already stopped her from pleasuring him and taking the metaphorical back seat was really killing her brain. All rational thought had been turned off and instead been replaced by something sweeter and a thousand time more deadly. It was a baser need for pleasure at any cost. It would seek satisfaction like a heat seeking missile out and milk it till it ran dry.

As the fingertips withdrew she felt the Doctors skillful tongue lower its mark from her nub, to lap at her awaiting core. As he did so she felt something rubbing against her nub, expertly teasing it with tiny vibrations that reminded her of a vibrator. She wasn't sure what was causing it but it felt quite magical as it danced against her sweet spot. She bit her lip and let out a cry of pure pleasure as the feeling sped up, pressing urgently against the spot while his tongue plundered her depth. Her feet curled as she felt a spasm of ecstasy wash through her, the vibrations at her nub had worked their magic and she let out a cry of satisfaction. Yet this celebration was short lived as the vibrations kept on going, getting faster and faster as her lover lapped at the pool of her sex. "Doctor" She mewled her voice a breathy cry "I can't…." she was cut off as another wave of delicious ecstasy hit in full force stealing her breath clean away. The waves were getting closer now. Each one stronger and more intense than the last rocking her body like the focal point of a particularly delightful earthquake. "I can't" she repeated all logical thinking had left her long ago and her pleasure addled mind tried to piece together a coherent sentence but failed at its task. "no more" she said biting down on her lip as hard as she could to try and make sure that her point would come across. "I need you inside me" she breathed before greedily adding the words "now" and "please" onto the end. The vibrations ceased their delightful quakes and The Doctors tongue left her smoldering core. Susan looked down just in time to see The Doctors antenna leaving their spot on her tumescent nub. She couldn't help but let out a slight giggle at the sight "That's some party trick you have there" Susan said between breaths as she attempted to get her stamina back and stop her knees from shaking quite so much.

"For your eyes only my dearest, though i would quite happily perform it anytime.. at your request of course" Doctor cockroach said cockily, moving back up the bed to lie next to his divine lady love. He could See that she was still trying to recover from the effects of his 'special talent' as little spasms of delight were evident still coursing through her body. He was eager to continue and finally show Susan the full effect of his desire. He had been waiting for this moment since the day he first laid eyes on her but now it came to it he wasn't quite sure to do. He felt an animalistic urgency in the pit of his stomach to finally make this woman his once and for all. He had no idea if cockroaches mated for life but something deep within him said that after tonight Susan would be marked as his and his alone. Yet as he sat there he felt a wave of compassion towards his new lover. She was still trying to deal with the fall out of the session of uniquely branded pleasure he had given her. Though he wanted nothing more than to finally get to the apex of the nights passion he feared that he had a feeling it would give Susan something of a pleasure overload. As much as he hated the thought of waiting even longer to finally have her he hated the thought of making his love uncomfortable even more. after all things had accelerated rather quickly and If it was getting a bit too much for her then he would happily just lie there with her in the knowledge that he had made her happy. They could always try again in the morning if she wasn't too sore. Yes he secretly hoped that they could take things up a notch but if they couldn't then it was alright with him. Lovingly Doctor Cockroach wrapped Susan in his strong arms and held her as she rode out the last lingering waves of their warm up session. "Feeling a little more relaxed now?" he asked cockily as he began to pepper her neck with kisses.

As the last lingering spasms of pleasure left Susan she found she was able to talk again and not only that but she was in a state of utter bliss. "Mmm very much so" she said with a contented smile. Her body went through a relaxed little lull for a few minutes as they sat in silence and The Doctor kissed his way up Susan's neck.  
>"We can leave it and just go to bed if you want" he whispered breaking contact with her neck and instead locking eyes with her. His eyes still smoldered wildly with lust and the yearning he felt. Seeing this seemed to turn on a switch inside Susan and she felt the fires of passion begin to return to her loins. "If you think we are leaving things there then you really must be a mad after all scientist or not" Susan said with a smile. The Doctor couldn't help but let out a chuckle at that "If my lady insists then i live to please" he whispered capturing her lips in the most fiery of kisses. The flames of desire began to engulf Susan at that kiss. She could taste herself on the good (<em>or very bad<em>) Doctor's lips. She had never tasted herself before and she couldn't really explain how or even why but now she had tasted her liquid desire she knew she wouldn't be happy until she had tasted and tested the last unexplored part of _her_ Doctor.


End file.
